We Made Something Out Of Nothing
by sancha16
Summary: After a failed relatioship, Jou becomes a single father. He never thought of finding love after, for the fear of being left heart broken again. But can an old enemy prove to him that love and happiness are still possible for him? Lets hope so. PUPPYSHIPPING.
1. Chapter 1

**This work was inspired, and dedicated to my late cousin. She was an amazing young mother, who did everything to make sure her son had everything he could ever want or need. RIP baby girl. I also took some inspiration from the movies, Burlesque and Coyote Ugly, because they were her favorite movies and i watched them while i was feeling under the weather. I love you my princess, and i miss you.**

 **SONG(S) FOR CHAPTER**

 **Maybe - chrisandqueen**

 **what hurts the most - Rascal flats**

 **I got you - Ciara**

 **I run it - Ciara**

 **Sweet dreams - beyonce/Eurythmic**

 **Demonstrate - jojo**

 **Oops (oh my) - Tweet ft Missy elliott**

 **DISLCAIMER : dont own anything but the plot. songs belong to their respective owners. enjoy.**

 _March 2015…._

"Jou, I have to tell you something."

Hana clenched her delicate hands around her cup of coffee. Her form slightly shaking in nervousness, her baby blue eyes glassy. Jou stared at his girlfriend with a worried gaze. He should have known something was up when he got a text from Hana asking if they could meet up at her favorite cafe, urgently. They had been talking, and having a good time until she became quiet all of a sudden. Her soft teasing nature was nowhere to be seen.

Her shoulders were tense as she bit her lip, tucking a long beautiful strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. She looked absolutely terrified. He did what any other boyfriend would do; comforting her and telling her whatever she had to say he would listen, and be there for her. She gave him a grateful smile and spoke softly.

"Jounouchi…. I'm pregnant…."

There was no reply.

… _.._

Jou walked into his crummy apartment hours later after he left the Cafe. He had walked around Domino City for hours eventually stopping at a bar in his neighborhood that served alcohol to minors. He was incessant on drowning all his emotions in cheap beer.

He shut the door with more force than he had intended, sliding down the door with his face buried in has palms. He fucked up. He really fucked up this time. How in the hell was he suppose to support a child? He was 17, scrawny, lived in the ghetto, had no job, had no plans to go to college. He wasn't smart like Anzu or Yugi. Tears of fear, and frustration welled up in his eyes.

And how in the hell was Hana gonna explain the news to her folks? They would probably tear her a new one, and rub it in her face that they were right about their relationship. They said that Jou was nothing but a troublemaker that would drag her down. Jou hit the back of his head on the front door repeatedly. God what would his dad say!? He cried as he remembered the conversation that he, and Hana had.

" _What- what do ya mean?"_

" _I said I'm pregnant jou, I didn't stutter."_

" _How-are you sure?"_

 _She gave the blonde a withering look._

" _Yes i'm sure! I took a test and everything, Jou!"_

" _Oh...what do you want to do?"_

 _Hana sighed, and looked down at her cold coffee. She didn't say anything for a minute, taking her time to think everything over._

" _I...I don't really know what I want to do. This is all just a lot for me to take in, and i'm scared. I didn't ask for this."_

" _You're not thinking about?..."_

 _Jou couldn't even say it out loud, but by the shocked and offended look Hana gave him, she knew what he had implied._

" _No! Of course not! How could you even think-Jou I would never, ever do that!"_

 _He quickly grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it in apology._

" _I didn't mean that you would! I know your not like that, I swear i meant no offence to you."_

 _She gently squeezed his hand back before pulling her hand back from his hold. Tears ran down her cheeks and she wiped them away quickly. Blaming her emotional state to her pregnancy. Jou reassured her it was okay. He was grateful they had chosen a booth that was closed off to others, so no one could hear or see what was going on._

" _What the hell was i thinking? God how could I let this happen! My life is ruined!"_

 _Jou didn't know what to say to make her feel better. He knew he was partly at fault here. They had been reckless, he had to admit, but they both knew what the consequences of unsafe sex were. Especially at their age. It was only once, but apparently that's all it took for them to be in this mess. Hana continued to breakdown into her hands. Jou tried to get her to calm down, but that only made it worse._

" _We should have never gotten together! If i wasn't so stupid none of this would have happened."_

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Sorry won't make the fact that im pregnant go away!"  
_

 _She shook her head sadly._

" _Nothing you say can make this any better. I just got so carried away with my feelings for you and…"_

 _Her eyes looked into his, he saw how broken and scared she was. It made him feel like shit._

" _This was a bad idea from the start."_

 _She got up from her seat and walked out of the cafe, leaving the blonde in shock and heartbreak._

He felt a sob rip through his throat. Getting up from the floor he felt the sudden urge to throw something, anything to get rid of the frustration he felt. He grabbed whatever was closest. A lamp was shattered against the wall. Empty beer bottles, and plates left on the floor were next. Seeing the glass shatter, and rain down was therapeutic. The lights were flicked on and his father appeared, yelling at the boy.

"Katsuya! What the hell is going on!?"

He grabbed the dish out of Jou's hands, and tossed it too the floor. He grabbed the boy by his shoulders, shaking him.

"What the fuck are you thinking boy! What's going on?"

Jou shoved his Alcoholic father away from him.

"Why the fuck do you wanna know! You have never cared about me or what I do! So why act now, ya drunk bastard!"

Letting his emotions get the best of him, he swung at the older Jounouchi, snarling when his father managed to dodge the hit. The older man grabbed his wrist and twisted him around, arms locked behind his back, the other around his neck. He struggled against his dad's hold, cussing at the man.

"Calm down, boy!"

His shouts morphed into cries and sobs, slowly losing the fire and anger. Slumping against his dad's broad muscled chest. He felt his dad slowly lower them both to the floor, still keeping his arms around him.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Jou sucked in a breath.

"S-she's pregnant...Hana's pregnant. I didn't mean to...Dad I don't know what to do"

It was silent for a moment, the only thing that you could hear was Jou's sobbing and shaky breaths.

"Fuck Katsuya…"

"M'sorry.."

"It's okay. "

"I ruined her life."

He turned around, burying his face in has dad's chest, shaking and whimpering. He felt his dad rub up and down his back, tenderly. He stilled for a moment. It had been a long time since his father had shown him any type of fatherly affection, and was quite shocked at his gesture. He quickly discarded the thought and soaked up the comfort his father was giving, too emotionally drained to really care why his father was being so caring.

"It's okay kid. We'll figure this shit out. Your life ain't ruined."

They stayed there for hours, His dad running his hands through his hair, as he reassures Jou that everything would be alright. The blonde seriously doubted his father's words. He had no idea how this would end up, but he knew that he had to do something. He had another life he had to think about now. He silently swore to himself that he would do right by Hana, and their child.

 _A few days later…..._

Telling Hana's parents had gone exactly how he had imagined it would. Thank god his father decided to accompany him to Hana's house to explain the situation. Though that didn't stop them from cursing the fuck out of Jou, accusing him of peer pressuring their daughter into having sex with him. Which thankfully, Hana cut in telling her parents she had consented to having relations with him. To which they turned their anger from him to her, and to say they were disappointed would be putting it mildly, her own father had called her a loose whore. That was when Jou's father cut in, saving the young girl from further torment from her father.

"There's no need for degrading your kid, Sir. They both messed up bad, but what's done is done. My son takes full responsibility for his actions and will do his part in help raising the child."

Hana's father scoffed.

"You actually think i'm going to let my daughter carry this _scums_ bastard child! Over my dead body."

Hana's mother cupped her hands over her mouth, while Hana gasped.

"Father!"

"Hush! You have shamed this family! How could you do this to us, your future was so bright!"

"You can't make me! I won't do it! I didn't ask for this child, but that does not mean i will end it's life!"

Hana was in tears holding her still flat abdomen.

"Dear, there has too a better solution!"

Hana's mother reasoned to her husband.

"I agree, I don't believe in the whole abortion shit."

Jous father said. He looked to his son, and Jou took that as his cue to say something.

"I-I know I messed up, but I had no intention on abandoning your daughter. I'll do my best to help raise my kid, and I never go back on my word."

Jou said with as much conviction he could muster. Like hell he would let Hana's father abort their child. Hana's father sat back in his chair glaring at the young blonde and his father. Jou looked to the floor, he hated it. The judging gaze. He knew he wasn't the best choice, but that didn't mean that they could look down on him. He couldn't help where he came from. Finally after what seemed like forever, Hana's father spoke.

"What daughter? No daughter of mine would ever disrespect me like this."

He gave his Daughter a menacing look.

"Get out of my house. You are no longer my concern."

Hana stood from her seat sobbing as she called out for her father, who ignored her as he walked out of the living room. Her mother crying with her, grabbing her and trying to comfort her. Jou felt his soul leave his body. He couldn't believe he had just witnessed Hana's father disowning her. He watched as his girlfriend pleaded with her mother to change her father's mind. He had no idea how to fix this. He sat there completely frozen in shock, and guilt. What had he done?

That night Hana had moved into their small two bedroom apartment. She was silent throughout the whole process of moving from her home. He put her things away in his dresser while she sat on his bed. Her face emotionless. He showed her the bathroom when it was time for bed. Letting her have it first.

She said nothing to him as she walked back into the room, and got into bed with him. She laid down, turning her body away from him. He didn't blame her, what could he possibly say to her? He turned off the lights, laid down, and waited for sleep to take over.

He felt the bed shake a little, he peeked over and saw Hana's figure shaking from underneath the blanket. And instead of comforting her, he gave her as much privacy as he could. The guilt from earlier hit him full force.

 _The next day…..._

"Hey why you so quiet, Jou?"

"Yeah, usually you would be yapping about something."

Handa and Anzu asked the blonde, giving him a curious look. It was lunch time and they were huddled together at a lunch table, with the whole gang. He ignored his friends, picking at his food. The whole group was completely puzzled at the blondes silence. They all gave each other a look, wondering if it was okay to ask the blonde what his deal was. Yugi, never the one to like to see any of his friends down, was the first to speak to the blonde.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is there something bothering you, jou?"

He placed a gentle hand on the blonde boys arm. Jou glanced at his tiny best friend, and shook off his hand. Ignoring the flash of hurt that crossed the duelists face. The whole gang was shocked to see the blonde brush off Yugi's question. Everyone knew how close the two were. It just wasn't right. Mai raised from her spot by her girlfriends side, knocking the stupid blonde boy upside his head. Jou yelling in indignation at her action. She placed her hand on her hips, glaring.

"What the hell is your problem, Kats?"

Jou rubbed his head and glared back at the beautiful blonde.

"Nothing! God, can't a guy enjoy his lunch in silence?"

Mai crossed her arms and raised a defined brow. Not believing the boy for one second.

"Cut the shit Jounouchi, what's got you acting like a little bitch?"

"Mai, language."

Isis kindly reminded her girlfriend. Mai merely flipped her blonde curls and rolled her eyes at the senior.

"She's right. Something's up with you, Jou. You can tell us can't you?"

Anzu said with a bit of concern. She didn't like that the blonde was in a bad mood.

"Yeah, we won't judge man, we're here for ya."

Honda said smiling at Jou.

"So out with it."

"Jou? we just want to help."

At the pleading from his best friend he finally gave a sigh of exhaustion.

"Alright, i'll tell ya. But after school is over. I don't wanna talk about it here."

The group seemed satisfied with that, and went back to peacefully eating lunch, Mai apologizing for hitting him, which he accepted of course. He couldn't stay mad at the girl he considered an older sister.

"Where should we meet up at?"

"Burger world?"

"Yaaas."

"Isis is buying!"

"And who said i was buying?"

"Oh hush love, you have more money than you know what to do with. Buying us dinner shouldn't put a dent in your bank account."

"...Sometimes I wonder if your with me because you love me, or the money."

"Don't be ridiculous darling, everyone knows i'm with you because your so kind and loving, and sexy as hell. You being rich is just one of the perks."

"Good to know."

"Shut up and kiss me."

" _She take my money when i'm in need~"_

"Shut it, Honda!"

Jou sat back in his seat smiling at his friends fight. Maybe telling them wouldn't be so bad. He knew that when it came down to it they had each others back. He just hoped they wouldn't be too disappointed in him. When lunch was over they headed to their classes. Yugi asking the blonde if he studied for the test they had in their next class. The blonde panicking. Yugi reassured him that he would probably do fine. That calmed him a bit. He felt a sudden force push past him, making him almost tumble on Yugi. The smaller trying to keep the blonde from hitting the floor.

"Watch where you're going."

A cold deep voice said. Warm brown made contact with cold ocean blue. Jou sneered at the brunette.

"Your the one who bumped into me, _Kaiba."_

The young CEO just glared at him. He wiped his sleeve, as if Jou left dirt on his precious uniform.

"I don't have time to deal with you."

He walked off. Leaving the blonde heated.

"Yeah walk off like a coward, moneybags!"

Kaiba disappeared from sight, not giving the two a second glance. Jou huffed and stomped to class.

"I hate that prick!"

"Jou, i'm sure Kaiba means well."

Jou had to admire how his best friend tried to see the good in everyone. But he had to disagree with Yugi on this one.

"Nah, that guy is an emotionless bastard. Always has been, always will be."

Yugi shook his head, smiling.

"You never know, he's probably nicer than we know."

"Pfft, fat chance. let's stop talking about the ice king, we gotta get to class."

"Right!"

 _Later that day…._

"She's what?!"

"Oh my goodness, Jou!

"How the hell did that happen?-"

"Well obviously he and Hana-"

"That was a rhetorical question, Isis darling."

"-Oh, Okay."

"Damn bro. I didn't know you had it in ya."

Jou snorted at Handa's comment, picking at a fry on his tray. It took a total of an hour to let his group of friends to be caught up on everything that happend.

"Yeah, neither did I."

Ryou patted his back soothingly.

"Hey, it's alright, we're not judging you, Jou. We are just surprised is all."

They all nodded and made sounds of agreement. Mai sipped on her shake, cuddling up against Isis's side.

"Besides, what's done is done, nothing we can do about it. But it fucking sucks that Hana had to go through that. I couldn't imagine how she's feeling."

Mai said giving the blonde a sympathetic look. Jou nodded at her in agreement.

"She hasn't spoken to me, or my dad ever since she moved in."

Jou said glumly.

"She's gone threw a lot, Jou. Give her time." Isis said.

He knew it was logical. He wanted to give her all the time in the world, but it was killing him that she wasn't speaking to him. He just wanted to know if she was okay.

"I'm trying, Isis. But I can't help her if she won't even talk to me. I'm going crazy!"

"She'll talk when she's ready. Just support her and everything should turn out fine."

"You think so?"

Isis nodded.

"I'm sure she'll come around."

"Yeah! and if ya need any help we'll be there!

Everyone nodded at Hondas statement. Mai got up and hugged the blonde.

"Your crazy if you think we're gonna let you go through this by yourself. Your my little bro after all."

Jou choked up a little.

"Thanks guys. That really means a lot."

He meant it. He didn't know what he did to deserve such great and caring friends. If it wasn't for them he would probably still be out in the streets, roughing it out with his old gang.

"Awww."

"Group hug!"

"Ahh no, c'mon guys not here!"

"Shut up and let us love you, dammit!"

"Take all dis love like a man!"

"No! Mai, Yug! Staaahp! Honda stop tryna lick my cheek!"

"Shhhhh...just let it happen…"

"I hate all of you…"

"Tell someone who gives a shit, now hush, cuddle time."

… _..Page break…..._

The months seemed to fly by, and Jou watched before his eyes, as his child grew in Hana's stomach. Hana had become more open after 2 months of living with the Jounouchi's. His dad cleaned up his act and was getting help for his alcohol addiction. And managed to find a night job that paid decent money. And was making an effort to help his son any way he could, which surprised the younger boy, but he appreciated it.

Hana managed to keep going to school until her belly was too big to hide, which happened around five months. Jou was at her side through it all, tending to her whenever she felt sick, rubbed her feet when she complained that they hurt, and watched in slight horror when her cravings kicked in.

The doctor's appointments were a bit awkward at first, but when the doctor pulled out the ultrasound machine, his heart suddenly stopped. There on the screen, was the tiniest human being he had ever seen. The doctor pointed out its feet, hands, counted all fingers and toes. Twenty in all.

When Jou asked if they could know the gender, the doctor smiled and took a look. It was girl. He was having a baby girl. His chest swelled with a sudden burst of pride, He felt tears prickle in his eyes, so overwhelmed with emotion. That night in his room, He stared at his girlfriends uncovered stomach, running his hand all over the stretched skin, eyes wide in wonder. Hana watched with a fond look.

"I'm so huge now."

"No your not."

"Tell that to my pants."

"You're still pretty."

"Liar."

Jou chuckled, and gave the stomach a tender kiss.

"My mom called me today."

He gave her a surprised look.

"She wants to meet up for lunch. It'll be just the two of us."

"That sounds...good?"

Hana nodded.

"I'm nervous. It's been months since i've seen her."

"I'm sure she will be glad to see you."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Hana smiled at the blonde and kissed him.

"Let's go to sleep i'm tired."

Jou cuddled up to Hana letting sleep take over, smiling. So far everything seemed to be turning out okay.

… _..Page break…._

In the last two months of Hana's pregnancy, she had been going out with her mother more often. Being gone longer each time. At first Jou didn't mind, He thought that the contact with her mother would be better than having no contact at all. But he had noticed that Hana would come home, and go straight to his room, not coming out until supper was on the table. And even then she would not utter a word to either of the blondes.

When Jou would ask how time with her mother went, she would give short answers. He didn't ask why she seemed so withdrawn from him. He just assumed that the hormones were acting up again. Soon he noticed that she was moody all the time, picking fights with him at any time she could. He tried to keep his cool, and reminded himself that she was pregnant. But he was a teenager to, and he could only handle so much. Often it would end in a screaming match between the two, in which his father had to break up most of the time, cause neither knew when to back down.

It's like she switched up on him overnight and everything he did would piss her off. He now slept on the couch out in his living room, cause she had told him his stupid snoring kept her up at night and she couldn't stand him being so close to her. He would stare at the ceiling and wonder if this is what it would be like from now on. if so, he wasn't looking forward to it.

 _A week later…..._

"Congrats guys!"

Yugi shouted as he placed a gift in Hana's lap. The gang had all stopped by the apartment, and had thrown both Hana and Jou a surprise baby shower. They had played hilarious baby themed games, played music, had a mini dance, and sing along to their favorite songs. They ate good food, and were now giving out their gifts to the young couple.

"I hope you like it! Gramps and I looked hard for the perfect gift."

Hana giggled and open the pink wrapped gift, and pulling out a pair of fuzzy baby boots with hearts. And a little pink dress. Hana cooed at the gift.

"Thank you so much! it's so cute. Jou look how tiny the dress and boots are!"

Jou smiled at how happy she seemed. It had been a while since they could actually be in the same room without blowing up at each other. It was nice.

"I can't wait to hold my niece in my arms! I'm gonna spoil her rotten!"

Mai said excitedly bouncing in her chair. Isis chuckled at her girlfriends excitement. Anzu, and Ryou agreeing with the older blonde girl.

Ryou spoke to Jou.

"Have you guys thought of any names yet?"

"A couple but nothing really solid yet."

"You could always name her Mai jr."

"Yeeaaahh...no"

"Tch, Hoe."

"Mai!"

"What, he knows i'm just playing, right little bro?"

Mai said winking, and blowing him a kiss. Jou rolled his eyes but chuckled at her antics. Hana huffed in amusement. They continued to converse, and watch as the pregnant teen opened the tons of gifts she was given. Honda placed a gift in Jou's lap with a huge grin. Jou gave a questioning look to his friend.

"I know traditionally the mom is suppose to receive the baby gifts, but I figured ya deserve at least one gift. Ya did help make the kid after all."

Everyone in the room laughed. Hana giggled, and bumped shoulders with the blushing teen.

"Well don't keep us waiting Jou! Open It!"

"Alright just hold ya horses!"

He tore the wrapping on the box, and was surprised to find a black velvet box. He looked up at Honda with wide eyes, only to see a smug look from his friend. He lifted the lid slowly, gasping when he saw what was in the box.

"Honda…"

"It's nice right?"

Jou pulled out the necklace that had been resting in the box out. It had a dog tag with the engraving 'Proud Father', and a smaller one still laid in the box. He saw it looked the same as the one he held in his hand, but had a small stone in it. On it the words 'Daddy's Little Girl' engraved in fancy cursive. The blonde felt tears well up at the corners of his eyes.

"Jesus, Honda this must have cost a ton! You really shouldn't have!"

Honda merely shrugged.

"I've been putting some extra time in at pa's shop, and everyone else chipped in a bit too."

"You guys really shouldn't have though."

The blonde sniffled, touched by the gift. He quickly wiped the tears away. Everyone just smiled at the teen. Yugi hugged him, and laughed when the blonde squeezed his sides. Honda fist bumped him. He Let Hana see the gift, and the young mother melted at the sight.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah."

The rest of the evening was spent cutting a cake, and sharing embarrassing stories each person had with the blonde. To Jous dismay. Everyone just laughed at the blondes reactions. His new gift hanging around his neck.

 _November 2015…._

The night had finally arrived. Hana had been having horrible pains, and couldn't fall asleep. She went to the bathroom to relieve her bladder cause their baby had been pressing uncomfortably on it. Jou had been already falling asleep, when a shout from the bathroom had him bolting up right in his bed.

"JOU, I think it's happening!"

"WHAT!?"

"MY WATER BROKE. THE BABY IS COMING."

"OH SHIT, DAD ALL HANDS ON DECK! THE BABY IS COMING!"

Jou said grabbing a bag they packed for the hospital. He fell over trying to get pants on, landing painfully on his side.

"I'll call a cab!"

He heard his father shout from somewhere in the apartment.

"Jou, I need a little help over here!"

"Coming!"

He got Hana into some clean clothes and rushed out of the apartment.

 _Hours later…..._

"That's good, push for me one more time."

"AAHH! I CAN'T IT HURTS!"

"Yes you can! Just one more push, the baby is almost crowning."

Hana huffed as sweat ran down her temple. Her face was red, and she was exhausted. Jou had no idea how long the girl had been in labor for, but it seemed to go on forever. He tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear from her face. His other hand was held by Hana's tight, painful grip.

"C'mon Hana, you can do it."

He encouraged her. She gave him a strained look, but managed to nod. She took a breath and then pushed as hard as she could, yelling out in pain.

"That's it! That's it! She's coming!"

A shrill high pitched cry rang out in the room. Jou felt the world slow down when he saw his daughter. She was tiny and pink. Her face was scrunched up as she cried. Small tufts of strawberry blonde hair were sticking up in all directions as the nurses cut her umbilical cord, and cleaned her up. Jou's breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely beautiful.

Once she was all wrapped up in a blanket the nurse handed the baby to her mother. Hana tucked the baby close to her chest, eyes spilling with tears. The sight before the blonde was almost too much, his chest feeling like it would implode. Never had he felt so much love for anyone in his life. he moved a little closer to the bed. Hana smiled at him.

"She's so beautiful, Jou."

Lost for words the blonde nodded his head. a dopey smile on his face. He reached out and gently stroked his daughter's cheek, marveling at how soft her skin was.

"She's so tiny."

"Of course she is. She's a baby."

Hana laughed.

"Excuse me, but some people are here to see you."

A nurse interrupted the small family moment. Jou frowned.

"Who? I didn't call anyone. The only one who should be here is my dad."

Before the blonde could question the nurse about the visitors, the door to the room slid open. The opening revealed Hana's mother, and father on the other side. Jou stood from his seat. Taking a protective stance.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Hana's father gave a disdainful look at the blonde.

"I'm here to speak to _MY_ daughter."

Jou felt his blood boil.

" _OH_ so now she's your daughter? after all the shit you put her through."

He felt a hand pull on his wrist. He looked back to Hana who was giving him a worried look.

" _Jou,_ let me speak to them. please."

Hana pleaded with him. He wanted to say no. He wanted to kick, and scream, and tell her parents to get the fuck out. He didn't want them to be anywhere near his family. But he couldn't he was just a teenager after all. So with clenched fists at his side he relented.

"Fine."

"Could you wait outside?"

"What?"

"I want to speak with them private Please. It won't take too long. And i'm sure your dad is wondering how everything went."

"I-I guess. Are you sure you want to talk to them alone?"

Hana nodded. He Gave them one last look before reluctantly leaving the room. He stomped through the hospital in search of his father. He stepped into the waiting room, and saw his father sitting in a chair reading a magazine. He looked up and saw his son walking towards him. He quickly stood from his seat, smiling.

"How'd everything go?"

Jou gave his dad a smile despite the anger he felt.

"Everything went fine. You have a beautiful granddaughter waiting to meet you."

The older man wrapped Jou in his big arms picking him up off the ground spinning, and laughing in joy.

"Congrats son!"

Jou hugged his dad back.

"Thanks dad."

Despite Hana's parents coming to see them so suddenly, this was the best day of his life. His daughter was finally here and he couldn't be happier. Nothing could ruin this moment.

… _...Page break again yall….._

"What are you talking about?"

Jou couldn't believe what his girlfriend was telling him.

"I'm not ready to be a mom, jou! There is so much i want to do with my life, and i can't do that if i have to take care of a child."

"You don't think you should have mentioned this to me months ago?! Fuck Hana, here i was thinking we were gonna raise our daughter, and be a happy family. I know i ain't anyone first pick, but at least my heart was in the right place."

Something flashed in her eyes, but her face went back to normal before jou decifer it. She grabbed his hand, holding it and giving him a sad smile.

"I know you'll take good care of her, jou. I love you enough to leave her with you."

Jou retched his hand from her hold, backing away.

"if you really love me like you say you do, you wouldn't be doing this! You wouldn't be abandoning your daughter!"

Hana clenched the blanket, looking away from the boy.

"I don't expect you to understand."

"Your right, i don't understand. But i hardly care at this point. Just know, my daughter and i will be just fine without you."

He stormed to the door sliding it open, he looked back at Hana.

"I hope whatever it is your chasing after was worth losing your child over, have a nice life."

He slammed the door behind him. Leaving behind the girl he thought he loved. Tears sliding down his face as he headed to the newborn ward to see his daughter.

 _2 days later…._

He had signed all the necessary papers to keep his child in his custody. Surprised at how quick it all was. He held his baby girl in his arms, feeding her a bottle. Today was the day he would be able to take her home. And he could leave as soon as he decided what to name her. But he couldn't really think of anything he liked. Nothing in the baby books seemed good enough for his baby girl.

"Sir, i'm sorry to bother you, but i just wanted to ask if you finally decided on a name?"

He was silent for a moment, looking down to the infant in his arms. She was so queit as she nursed, Her chubby cheeks a nice pink color, reminding him of pink roses, and cherry blossoms. Then it hit him. The perfect name for his beautiful daughter. He smiled tiredly at the young looking nurse.

"Her name, will be Shizuka, Jonouchi Shizuka."

The nurse smiled in approval.

"That's a beautiful name, for such a beautiful girl."

Jou hummed in agreement, stroking Shizuka's soft skin. He gave her forehead a tender kiss, tearing up. His baby girl finally had a name. The nurse gave an adoring look, silently leaving the room, allowing the new father and daughter to have this private moment.

… _..These damn page breaks…._

The first few weeks with Shizuka were rough. He barely gotten any sleep. Too afraid of not being able to hear if shizuka woke up crying. He never knew how demanding babies could be, waking up at ungodly hours of the night, to be changed, fed, or coddled until they fell back asleep. It was a lot he would have to get use too, but he was determined to make it work. He was all Shizuka had.

And he would not fail her. He would always be there for her, no matter what. He looked down at his child, tucked in the crook of his arms. She slept peacefully after Jou had fed and changed her. He rocked back and forth gently, running a hand through the tufts of her short hair. Despite how tired he was, he felt at peace. He could stay like this forever. And no matter what happen, he would never regret this. She was a miracle. And he would go to the ends of the earth to make sure she was okay.

He gently placed her on the bed, turning off his light he laid right beside Shizuka.

"It's just the two of us against the world, baby girl."

Shizuka cooed in her sleep, making butterflies flutter in his stomach. Everything she did was so stinkin adorable. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Placing a hand on her belly.

"I love you, Shizuka."

He whispered as he closed his eyes.

 _December 24, 2015..._

"Merry christmas!"

Baby Shizuka cooed as her grandpa dangled a christmas themed rattle in her face, her eyes trying to focus on all the different colors. The gang had gathered at Yugi's for a small christmas party. Everyone had brought a little something to munch on. Everyone had gushed at Shizuka, holding the infant for a few minutes. Mai had deemed herself, and Isis her godmothers. And commandeered Shizuka almost to the point that Jou had to pry his daughter from the girl, so he could feed and change Shizuka.

Not that he really minded, but he was a bit over protective of Shizuka. And he felt a little anxious when she was out of his arms for too long. But he was glad they all loved her. They had all been shocked when they heard that Hana gave up her parental rights for shizuka, and moved back with her parents. Mai had almost went to her house to beat the ever living shit out of Hana, but luckily Isis was there too keep her head strong girlfriend out of jail, for beating a minor.

Jou was still a bit heart broken, but at least he had his friends to help cheer him up. He would go back to school tomorrow, and the thought of leaving his daughter for a whole 8 hours left an uncomfortable knot in his stomach. His dad would of course be watching her while he was at school, and he didn't go to his night job until five, giving the young dad plenty of time to get home. it was just going to be so hard to be without Shizuka.

His father told him it was normal for all new parents to experience a little separation anxiety, and that he would get over it in time. Jou couldn't wait for that to happen, he hated feeling so jumpy. He huffed as he took a sip of homemade hot chocolate. Letting the smooth drink warm his insides. He felt the couch dip and Isis sat next to him, holding her own mug of hot chocolate. Jou greeted her with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay."

Isis nodded at the information, calmly sipping on her drink. Jou noticed how she stared at him, like she had something she wanted to ask.

"Ya wanna talk about something? Or are ya checking me out?"

Jou winked at the older egyptian beauty, making Isis snort.

"Sorry to tell you, jou. but your not exactly my type."

"That's not entirely true. I'm blonde and pretty."

Jou said fluttering his lashes. Isis laughed.

"That you are, but your lacking certain parts."

"Like big breasts and a vagina? Damn. And here i thought my pretty face would be enough for you."

"Sadly, it's not but i still love you. Platonically of course."

Jou sighed in fake forlorn.

"I _guess_ that's better than nothing."

Isis shook her head in amusement.

"All joking aside, how are you really doing?"

"I'm...managing. It's been kinda hard, financially. Dad's got a good job, but no one told me how expensive baby clothes and food cost so damn much."

"have you thought about getting a job?"

The blonde nodded.

"The only problem is finding a sitter for Shizuka. Daycare is kinda out of the question, cause it's so damn expensive. And i don't trust any of my neighbors to watch her."

Jou sighed in exhaustion.

"You could apply at my families club."

"Uuuh, you do know I'm legally not allowed to work there right? Being a minor and all? Plus i don't think i could work at a place like that."

"And you do know it's not a strip club right?"

Isis said giving him a glare. Jou sputtered waving his hands in a front of his face.

"I know i know! I'm not saying that it is. I'm just saying i'm not sure that place is right for me."

"I've seen the way people react to you, and your not that bad of a dancer. With practice you could be great. I'll even teach you. And your only a minor for a few weeks after new years."

Well he couldn't really argue with that. Isis was a great dancer, so he was sure he would be in good hands, if he decided to accept her offer. But he really wasn't sure if he _wanted_ to work there.

"...If i said yes, do i have to be a performer?"

"They are the highest paid employees. And it's not like it gonna be a forever job. just until you figure out what you want to do."

Jou sat back and thought some more. it's wasn't a bad idea, he knew it was good money and it was owned by people he knew and trusted. It wasn't seedy like other certain places he's visited back with his old gang. Isis saw the hesitation in his exression and gave a look of sympathy.

"If you don't want to that's fine. I'm not gonna twist your arm about it. It's just a friendly suggestion. I can even work your schedule around Shizuka."

Jou's eyes widened.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, your my friend, jou. Plus i can do anything i want. That place will be officially mine once i graduate."

"Oh right, i forgot. Must be nice to already have your life figured out before you leave high school."

Isis shrugged.

"Coming from a wealthy family has its perks. But it doesn't mean i didn't work hard for it."

"You don't have to tell me, i know how hard you worked to learn how to run that place. Mai must be ecstatic."

Isis smiled and tucked a strang of ink black hair behind her ear.

"She's over the moon. But she's more excited about us moving in together."

"Ahh young love. Ya'll make me sick."

"Suck it, pretty boy."

They both dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"So? What do you say?"

"I wanna say no, but do i really have a choice? It's good money, and i would be a fool to turn down your offer. And i need all the help i can get."

Isis smirked. 

"That you would."

"Well.. than I accept."

"Perfect."

Isis held her hand to jou, he took it and shook it.

"Welcome to the Lady Harpy family, jou."

"Why do i feel like i just sold my soul to you?"

"Cause you did."

"Nice…."

"we'll begin training tomorrow after school. I won't lie, it's going to be hard, but in order to work at Lady Harpy, you have to be the best. Can you do it?"

For the sake of his childs future, jou was willing to walk through fire. Learning how to dance couldn't be that hard, could it?

"I won't let you down. I promise."

Isis gave him an approving smile as she took a drink. Jou had a feeling that he would regret this. But for now he wouldn't worry too much about it. He sat back and enjoyed the rest of the time with his friends.

 _3 years later…._

 _April 13, 2018_

Jou stepped out the cab adjusting his duffle bag around his shoulders, handing the cabby his money, closing the door. He was met with bright red neon lights That spelled 'Lady Harpy' on a large two story building. He pulled his Hood up and walked towards it, it was slightly cool out tonight. There was a line of people waiting to get into the establishment. He cut in front of everyone Showing his work ID to the bouncer, He was greeted and let through. Thanking the bouncer quickly he made his way inside, walking down hallway that was covered in glamour Photos of the dancers, and his own picture as well. Which he made sure not to look at every time he walked past it.

The live band played soulful seductive jazz as people ordered drinks. The dance floor had couples swaying to the music. It was Friday and as usual, it was packed. Jou weaved his way through the crowd, Waving at a few waitresses on his way to the employee entrance, which was a door that lead to the back stage. If Jou thought it was chaotic outside, it was even more so behind the scenes. Stage crews were bussing about to make sure everything was in order and working. The dancers. male and female, were busy running in and out of the dressing rooms, smiling and laughing while applying makeup. Modeling in their costumes, or rehearsing a few dance steps.

The blonde moved to his spot in the room, greeting his coworkers. they smiled, greeting him back. He sat down in front of his mirror, placing his duffle bag on his table, taking off his sweater and got started on getting himself ready for the night. He chatted with all the dancers as he painted his face with glitter as a hairdresser worked on his hair. Back then he had hated putting on makeup. He didn't like how heavy it felt, and the fake lashes were torture, but after years wearing it around the club, he didn't really mind it anymore.

He had learned ways to better apply his makeup, so it didn't feel like he had a twenty pound mask on. Plus it was part of the 'character' he played here, and Isis had explained that makeup was just to enhance his look on stage, and didn't make him any less manly for wearing it. Even the male bartenders and waiters wore eyeliner. He applied a gloss to his lips, liking the way the glitter in it gave his lips a juicy plump look.

A pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around him. The smell of roses and jasmine permitted his senses. He chuckled when the arms squeezed him. Playful magenta eyes locked onto his brown eyes in the mirror. Jou grinned.

"Hey Mai."

"Hey yourself, babe."

Jou raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Is there any reason your stuck to me like an octopus?"

"I missed you?"

Jou snorted.

"We see each other all week, Mai."

"And?"

Jounouchi sighed exasperatedly and patted her arm. His friend could be a real child sometimes.

"Can ya let me go now? I need both arms to get myself ready."

Mai rolled her eyes letting the blonde boy go, shoving his head playfully. Earning a tiny glare from the hairdresser. Mai glared back, daring the woman to say anything. The hairdresser flushed and went back to work, not really wanting to pick a fight with the boss's future wife, and star singer.

"Forget you then. Hurry up and finish painting that pretty mug of yours, drama queen. Isis is gonna open tonight."

"Seriously?!"

Mai nodded, an excited gleam in her eyes. Jou rushed through the rest of his Makeup routine, going to the changing room, getting his obscenely tight costume on, and followed His blonde companion to the side of the stage. It was very rare for the egyptian girl to take part in musical performances now a days. Running a popular club kinda kept her busy. But once in a while, Isis would get the itch to be on the stage. And when she did, it was something you didn't want to miss. The woman was crazy talented, but even though she enjoyed being on the stage, she prefers to run everything behind the scenes. Plus she enjoyed watching her lover perform.

A small group of dancers Huddled by the stage as well, waiting for the opening performance. Jou was surprised at how many of the employees admired Isis. But he didn't blame them, Isis was amazing at what she does. It also helped that she was kind to all of her employees. Mai pushed through the small group to be nearest to the stage. The club had lowered it's lighting, as the band began playing a slow sensual beat. A red light illuminated the stage, giving it a dark seductive feel. Fog from the smoke machine only adding to it. The crowd went quiet as the large red velvet curtains slowly parted, revealing the Egyptian beauty. She wore black stiletto boots, and a gold rhinestone dress with long slits on both sides, showing off her long bronzed legs.

Sleeves covered her arms, but an ample amount of cleavage was shown on the deep v-neck, a black leather belt wrapped around her waist, the dress clinging to her, showing off her womanly curves. Her hair was in loose curls that spiraled past her waist. Her makeup smokey, and her lips a nude pink. She swayed to the beat while giving the crowd a playful look. Taking the microphone from the stand. She sang.

The crowd was hypnotized as they watched her roll her body to the beat. Her voice a soft but silky sound, blended with the music perfectly. She rotates her hips while slowly sinking down, making the crowd break out in whistles and hollers. Isis smirking sexily.

 _Imma get on your stage and sing like a bird…._

 _and imma get on your page baby like a word…_

Jou was just as into the performance as the crowd was. Watching as the egyptian goddess turned from the crowd, swaying her hips to the beat. Looking over her shoulder and giving a saucy look as she sang out the next lyrics.

 _and the next time they ask ya…_

 _you tell them that i run it…_

 _i run it i run it_

 _thats why…._

The song ended. clapping resonated through the club. A haunting medley was played as the lights danced around the stage. Isis was joined by two male dancers, the song immediately switching into faster tempo, which Jou recognized as beyonce's 'Sweet dreams', a favorite of Isis. The crowd cheered as She and the dancers did a perfectly choreographed dance routine, while she sang. The smile on her face wide and beautiful.

 _my guilty pleasure i ain't going nowhere_

 _baby as long as you here i'll be floating on air…_

 _you can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

 _either way i don't wanna wake up from you…_

She reached out to the crowd, holding out her hand as if begging them to join her. The music changed again. The familiar dance beat of Eurythmics 'Sweet dreams' making the people go crazy. Isis smirked as she sang out the lyrics.

 _sweet dreams are made of this…_

 _who am i to disagree…_

 _i traveled the world and the seven seas_

 _everybody's looking for something…._

The band did an amazing job a combining the two song together into one. She held out her mic to the crowd, letting them sing for her, everyone yelling out the the lyrics. She pulled the mic back to her lips, swinging her hips from side to side. Jou bobbed his head to the music, while Mai stared in loving awe. Isis belted out the final lyrics to the song.

 _either way i don't wanna wake up from you!_

the Whole room bursted out with applause, giving her a standing ovation. Isis smiled and bowed. she lifted the mic to her lips and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Lady Harpy!"

The crowd cheered even louder. Isis bowed once more, walking off the stage. The band started up another song, a new set of dancers taking the stage. Mai jumped her lover, wrapping her arms around Isis's waist. Isis returned the embrace, kissing her head. Everyone gave a round of applause, Isis blushing at their praise. A worker handed her a towel to wipe off some sweat. Isis nodded in thanks to the staff member.

"Babe, you were amazing!"

Mai gushed to her. Isis chuckled and kissed her again, this time on the lips. Mai moaned into her mouth. Jou rolled his eyes at the overly loving couple, clearing his throat to get their attention.

"Ya did good boss. Had all the men and women drooling."

Isis laughed at Jous comment.

"It's what i do."

Jou gave a huge grin.

"I'll say. I swear i saw some guy throw his underwear at ya."

Isis snorted.

"Like she would find a mans underwear sexy."

Mai said smirking.

"I only find your underwear sexy."

"eeww…"

"Shut it, boy."

"Whatever, hag."

"Why you!-"

"Don't you two have a number to get ready for?"

Isis said interuppting the two's argument.

"Yeah yeah, don't start with me, boss lady."

"Mai, Jou, your needed on stage in 5 minutes!"

A stage manager said passing by. Mai gave one last kiss to Isis before walking off with Jou. The dancers from the previous number made there way off stage, rushing past them to get ready for the next number. Mai stood with a Mic in her hand and waited for her cue.

" _And now for your singing pleasure, put your hands together for our favorite star, Mai!"_

Mai walked out and was greeted with cat calls from the men in the club. No doubt appriciating the purple leather top and skirt she sported. Jou laughed when she blew a kiss to the crowd.

" _How's everyone doing tonight? Are you having a good time!?"_

The crowd cheered. Someone shouted out that they loved Mai, Making the woman smirk.

" _Well, i hope ya don't mind if i get a little sexy in here, right? Can i get a little sexy up in here?"_

They yelled in agreement, making the blonde bombshell laugh.

 _That's what i like to hear! Band!"_

A slow sensual riff of an electric guitar started, Mai rolling her head to the sound with a look of pleasure, her hands stroking the mic stand like a lover, as she started to sing. Jou made his way onto the stage with the others, taking his place, putting his performing smile on. He let the music take over, enjoying the way the crowd reacted to their sensual dancing. Mai strutted her way to jou and grinded against him, jou went with it, running a hand from her thigh up to her waist, giving her a flirtatious look. They were cat called by a few people, making Jou laugh as Mai dramatically pushed him away from her, sashaying back to the front of the stage.

They were always playful with each other when they performed numbers together, and the crowd didn't seem to mind it either. Isis also got a kick out of watching them flirt with each other on stage. Jou kept in time with the others, the song coming to an end. Mai singing out the last note, and giving a pose, while the dancers surrounded her. The club erupted in loud clapping and cheers. Mai smiled and winked.

" _thank you! Give it up for the amazing band, and dancers!"_

Mai said bowing with them. They quickly made there way off the stage as the curtain closed. The stage crew quickly moving props around, getting everything ready for the next act. Mai and Jou rushed back to their stations. Mai sitting down with a pleased look. They started getting ready for their next numbers.

"Great dancing out there, babe."

Mai said to jou.

"Thanks, i practiced."

"Well that practice paid off!"

Jou rolled his eyes in humor. He quickly changed out of his first costume and put on a pair of tight black leather shorts, a long sleeved black tight mesh top, with a black bralette underneath, black pumps completing the look. He touched up his makeup a bit, satisfied when he didn't have much touching up to do. Mai had changed from her leather top and skirt, into a blood red strapless bodycon dress, that hugged her body wonderfully. She slipped into black stilettos, smiling at how good they looked with the dress.

"Drinks are here!"

The dancers made appreciative noises, grabbing their preferred drink off the tray the waitress had. Mai had grabbed her rum and coke, and jou was handed his cocktail. He took a grateful sip humming in pleasure. He sat back in his chair, talking with Mai relaxing for a bit before the next number.

"So how's my niece?"

"She's doing much better. That cold from last week kicked her little butt. But she's been taking her meds. She woke up today in a happy mood."

Jou said smiling. Mai cooed and patted him on the shoulder.

"We have to have dinner together sometime, i miss my niece."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good, I'll talk to Isis for the date, how does italian sound?"

"Lasagna and cheesy garlic bread? And maybe a side salad, to help keep your figure of course."

Jou said with a snarky smile. Mai huffed a laugh.

"How thoughful of you, Jou."

"I know, right? I'm so nice."

They chatted easily sipping on their drinks just enjoying the night, when a couple of dancers walked by giggling like school girls. Mai gave a curious look at Jou, who was just as curious as to why they were giggling. They listened in when one of the girls stopped squealing.

"Oh my god he was sooo hot!"

A girl drawled fanning herself. The others agreeing with more giggles. Mai looking unimpressed and a little annoyed. Jou was just disinterested in the whole conversation, tuning them out.

"And he was dressed so nice! Did you see that rolex on his wrist!? That must of cost a fortune!"

"He's definitely loaded."

"I _NEED_ rich guys number, like yesterday."

They erupted into another round of giggling about the 'rich guy'. Making crass comments on how they would get 'rich guys' attention, high fiving each other. Mai shook her head at the girls, getting up from her seat. She walts her way over to the group. Jou watched in mild amusement, wondering was goig to happen. One girl saw Mai coming over and flushed.

"What are you girls giggling about?"

Mai said cooly, pinning them with a disapproving look. The other dancers turned and went wide eyed at Mais sudden appearance. Mai had one hand on her hip, the other holding her drink. The girls were too stunned and flushed with embarrassment to answer. Mai just huffed at them.

"I believe Isis pays you to dance, not to stand around giggling about some 'rich guy' you don't even know. So instead of chasing your next paycheck, i suggest you get to your mirror's and get ready for your next number. _Now._ Thank you."

They all nodded and scurried to their stations. Jou laughed shaking his head, Mai walking back to her seat and sat with a satisfied look on her face. She took a generous sip of her drink.

"Has the power gone to your head?"

Jou snickered.

"What? Noooo, what makes you say that?"

The blonde woman said with a mischievous grin. Jou threw his head back laughing.

"Your terrible, Mai."

Mai merely flipped her hair shrugging nonchalantly.

"Those girls have got to get over themselves. Just because a man has money, doesn't mean he's gonna make you happy. Money isn't everything, and it can't buy you happiness."

"That's seems kinda hypocritical coming from you, Mai. your engaged to a woman who's from a wealthy family."

Mai gave Jou a pointed look.

"But i'm not with Isis because she's rich. I'm with her because she has a heart of gold, gorgeous, and she puts up with my dramatic ass. Finding out she was rich didn't really change they way i felt about her. But i gotta admit it was a nice bonus."

"I bet."

Jou said sarcastically. Mai punched the blonde on the arm, jou just taking it like a good friend and shoving her hand away, cackling.

"Mai, your on in five!"

Mai stopped her assault on Jou, Finishing her drink she stood. smoothing her dress down and giving herself one last look into her mirror.

"well, gotta go. See ya later."

"yeah yeah, get outta here."

Mai ruffled his hair, making the blonde complain about her messing it up. She cackled and left with a wink.

"Jou-kun, your on in 20 minutes, make sure your ready by then."

"Roger that."

He was already ready anyway. He finished off his drink and stood to head to the bathroom. Another dancer let him know that the bathroom back stage wasn't working again, so he would have to use the one on the floor. Jou shrugged, he had the time to make a quick trip. He walked out of the employee door, walking back out to the club floor.

The place was in full swing. People were on the dance floor, dancing to the music playing. Mai's voice singing a catchy dance tune. Jou shuffled his way through the crowd for the second time that night. He finally made his way to the bathroom, quickly running in one of the empty stalls. After taking care of his business he took his time walking back.

He look out and watched as the people enjoyed themselves. He always liked to admire the interior of the club. Isis was inspired by the old hollywood glamour. The walls were cream color decorated with intricate designs and white pillars. The tables and chair were very vintage . The floors where white marble. And a large beautiful crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling

He had to hand it to Isis's parents for letting their daughter design it. It always felt like you were being transported to the past. His thoughts were interrupted when he ran into a solid warm body. strong arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling over. His face buried in the tall strangers chest. A strong scent of cologne invaded his senses, but it wasn't unpleasant. Whatever it was, it was clean and it mixed with the man's natural musk perfectly. He quickly pulled himself away from the man.

"I'm sorry, sir, i wasn't watching where i was…"

His sentence trailed off as his whole body froze. He couldn't believe who was standing in front of him. This had to be some kind of joke. Because there was no way that his old high school nemesis was standing here. Seto raised an eyebrow at the blonde. He was looking unfairly handsome in a navy blue suit. With a lighter blue shirt under, the first few buttons undid. His feet were in nice dress shoes that probably cost more than jou's rent. He noticed a blinding rolex on Kaiba's right wrist. Making Jou blanch. _He_ was the rich guy the others were fawning over!?

He also noticed that Kaiba had gotten taller as well, and gained plenty of muscle. He was still slender, but not as slender as he had been in high school.

"Kaiba...what are you doing here?"

Jou said still in a state of shock. The CEO put his hands in his pockets. Looking at the blonde from head to toe. Jou felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment, and slight horror when he remembered what he had on. Seto gave a passive look to the blonde.

"Do i need your permission to be here or something, mutt?"

Came Kaiba's deep condescending reply. Jou bristled at the old teasing nickname The CEO gave him back in high school. He sneered and crossed his arms. Now remembering why he couldn't stand being around the prick back then. He was an absolute dick, with no regards for peoples feelings.

"No, and don't call me mutt, money bags."

Jou hissed. Seto didn't seem to be amused at the name, curling his lip in disdain at him. Like jou gave a fuck. He didn't have the time to deal with the stuck up ass holes shit. Besides, it wouldn't be good for him to knock the bastard on his ass while on the job. Isis may be his friend, but she wasn't above firing him if he acted up. And he needed the money.

"Whatever, i gotta go. Feel free to leave, bastard."

He walked around the taller man, not wanting to stay there any longer than he had too. He was stopped when a hand caught his wrist. Jou looked back at Seto with an irritated look.

"What the fuck, Kaiba? Let go!"

Seto just kept his strong grip on the blondes wrist.

"Your just gonna walk away without explaining this?"

He gestured to Jou's outfit, making him flush in anger. He wretched his hand from the CEO's grip.

"I don't have to explain shit to ya, Kaiba. We aren't friends, so don't act all brand new. Go fuck yourself."

Jou walked away.

"Never thought you would stoop so low as to sell yourself."

Seto called out. That statement made the blonde stop in his tracks. His fists clenched at his sides, face burning in rage. He turned back, getting in the taller mans space.

"You don't know shit, Kaiba! So don't go assuming shit! you don't know anything about me!"

Seto smirked, clearly enjoying the blondes reaction.

"So help me understand then, mutt."

Jou backed away from Seto. A look of disbelief on his face.

"What?"

Seto was the one to get up in Jou's personal space now, making the blonde back away slightly, uncertain of what the brunette was playing at. Why in the hell was Kaiba acting so fucking weird.

"Help me understand. Order a drink and talk with me."

Seto said smoothly. Blue eyes staring straight into Jous bright brown. The look was intense and made him feel strangely exposed. Jou tried to think of something to say but his mind went completely blank. Seto gave the blonde an inquiring look. Jou just stood there, looking at the CEO as if he was a deer in headlights. What the fuck was he supposed to say? Kaiba seemed to be getting impatient with the blondes silence.

"Well?"

"I-i uhhmm-"

"Jou, there you are!"

Jou had never thought he would be so glad to have seen a stage manager in his life.

"We have been looking for you! Your on in 5! C'mon let get moving."

Jou nodded quickly following. He heard the CEO call after him, but he ignored it. Once back in the backstage he fixed his clothes, shrugging off whatever he was feeling from earlier. Mai had found him and ran up to the boy.

"Jou! Where have you been? everyone was looking for you."

"I went to the bathroom, It's not a big deal."

Mai noticed how strange the blonde was acting. He seemed freaked out over something.

"Are you okay, Jou?"

Jou gave her a forced smile.

"Yea yeah, im fine, stop with all the questions, we gotta number to do."

He said in a rush and pushed Mai to the direction of the stage. He didn't really wanna talk. He just wanted to get his performance done. Mai Shook off his hand and went to the small stage adjacent to the larger stage, where the band was placed. Still looking at the blonde in mild concern. A chair was placed in the center of the stage for Jou's solo routine. He quickly took his place and waited. He looked to Mai, giving her a thumbs up, letting her know he was ready.

"Are you sure?"

She mouthed to him. He nodded at her. He got into his pose and waited for the curtain to peel back.

 _And now, performing for you, we have our fan favorite, give it up for brooklyn boy!_

The curtains opened to reveal Jou seated on the chair, back towards the crowd, in a rather sexy pose. On Mai's count the band started the song. Jou let the beat move his body. Slowly turning to face the audience.

 _Tell you what i did last night…_

He started to move his hands over his body, doing a sexy chair dance. Spreading his long legs open, running his hand up his chest, licking his lips.

 _I came home say around a quarter to three_

 _still so hiiigh hypnotized in a trance…_

Cupping the sides of his head he rolling it, acting out the lyrics. He got up from his seat walking around it slowly, giving a teasing look, stopping behind it. Swinging one arm above, then the other, and running both down his body sensually.

 _From this body silk butter and brown_

 _and tantalizing you would have thought i needed_

 _help from this feeling that i felt_

 _so shook i had to catch me breath!_

He walked to the other side of the chair, his side facing the audience, and quickly dropped his rear on the chair, bending his body back, legs posed in the air. He sat back up, swinging his leg out, and back into an open leg pose, and swinging his hair. The audience loved it. Raising from the chair again, he walked to the beat to the front of the stage. Swinging hips side to side.

 _Oops there goes my shirt up over my head oh my!_

 _Oops there goes my skirt drop into my feet oh my!_

 _Oooh some kind of touch caressing my legs oh my!_

 _Oooh im turning red who could this be?_

He teased the crownd into thinking he was gonna take his top off, tuggin the bottom of it slightly upwards, only to bring his hands up over his body, and rotating them in a circle above his head. Then bending down he ran his hand down his leg, then slowly bending back up, caressing his leg, winking at the audience. He fanned his face as if he was getting hot and bothered. Dancing the rest of his routine with confidence.

He looked out to the crowd, regretting it when His eyes instantly caught ice blue at a table close to the stage. He almost lost his footing but played it off with a smile and a turn. Kaiba watched intently while the blonde sashayed across the stage, eyes never straying from the blond. which made jou uneasy, but he did his best not to lose his focus. He mentally cheered when the song was coming to an end. He sunk down on all fours, crawling sexily, arching his back. Kaiba raising a brow at the blondes seductive behavior.

Jou walked back to the chair, putting his hands on the seat sinking down into a dip, rolling his hips. He suddenly stood back up flinging the chair to the side, watching it fall over. He face the crowd and raised his hands over his head, hip jutted out, in a pose. The song ending. The audience clapped loudly. Jou smiling and waved out to them. He was surprised to see Kaiba, with an impressed look, slowly clapping along with everyone else.

 _What a stimulating performance! Give it up for our brooklyn boy!_

They cheered once more, Jou bowing and blowing kisses. He looked at Kaiba and gave him a haughty look and walked off the stage. feeling proud of his performance. His co workers congratulated him on a good performance. Jou rubbed the back of his head, color in his cheeks. He got changed into his next outfit and carried on as if nothing happened.

 _Later….._

The clock hit midnight and jou slumped into his chair. exhausted from the night. His feet were aching from the heels, his body tired from all the dancing, and he was slightly buzzed from drinking. He hissed as he peeled the heels from his feet. Tossing them carelessly to the floor. The stage crew would pick it up and put them back into the costume storage. He grabbed his duffle bag and went to change out of the tight clothes he had on. He sighed when he was in his favorite red joggers, and black hoodie. His feet in his sneakers.

He wiped off the makeup last. Tying his shaggy hair into a lazy half bun. Tonight had been long for him. All he wanted to do now was go home, eat something, and cuddle with Shizuka. He slung his bag over his shoulder, making his way out of the room, telling everyone else good night. They said good night back.

The club was mostly empty now. The waiting staff cleaning up and packing things away. Mai and Isis sitting at the bar talking. Jou walked over slinging an arm around Mai.

"Uuugh, im beat girls!"

"Your not the only one, honey."

Mai said yawning.

"It has been a busy night."

"It was fucking crazy tonight, babe."

"Language, my love."

Mai stuck her tongue out to her.

"Did you want a ride home?"

Mai asked Jou.

"That would be awesome. If you guys don't mind."

Isis smiled.

"Of course not."

Mai stood from the stool she was sitting on.

"Then lets fucking get out of here, I'm hungry and tired."

"Same, bitch. same."

Isis shook her head at her lover and friend, but followed both blondes out of the club. They drove to the Kame game shop to pick up Shizuka from Yugi. Jou got out from the back, quickly entering the shop. calling out his friends name as he walked into the living room. Yugi poked his head out of his room. He smiled at the blonde.

"Hey, Jou!"

Yugi gave the tall blonde a hug. Jou returned the hug, squeezing the short man.

"I'm here to pick up my treasure!"

Yugi snickered and waved for his friend to follow him. The walked down the hall to a small room.

"She was a bit fussy cause she had a bit of a fever earlier. But after some medicine, she calmed down and fell asleep."

Yugi told him as he opened the door to the spare room. Shizuka laid on her front, thumb in her mouth, snoring lightly. She was tucked under her favorite purple blanket. Oblivious to the world around her. Jou smiled down at her. He gently picked her out from the crib, covering her with the blanket. Yugi handed Jou her diaper bag.

"Thanks, yug. I'll pay Ya tomorrow."

"You don't have to I make enough money here. Besides, your my friend, you shouldn't have to pay me."

The blonde didn't say anything. Just nodded and walked out of the room. Yugi following behind.

"How was tonight?"

"Busy as usual."

"Hm, you must be tired."

"You have no idea, yug."

Yugi chuckled.

"You have any plans?"

"Mai and Isis invited me over for supper some time next week."

"Oh, that's nice. Anything else planned?"

Jou pause and gave his best friend a look.

"No. Why?"

"Oh, no reason."

"Yug."

Yugi fidgeted in his place, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I might have set up a blind date for you…"

Jou gave the smaller man an unbelievable look, groaning into his free palm.

"Yuuug, you promised no more blind dates."

Yugi looked to the floor guiltily.

"I know I'm sorry, jou."

Jou gave yugi a weary look, sighing. He couldn't really stay mad at him. He was doing what he thought was right.

"It's fine yug."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Just don't go behind my back anymore. I don't need anyone right now anyway.

Yugi gazed sadly at his friend.

"Don't you ever get lonely, Jou?"

Jou shrugged.

"Nah, i got Shizuka, dad, and you guys. I don't really need anyone else."

"Everyone needs someone."

Yugi said quietly as they walked to the front door. Jou paused again.

"Not me. Relationships don't tend to work for me, remember?"

"It's been three years, Jou. Not everyone is Like H-like her."

Jou was silent, a pained look on his face.

"I know."

"Will you at least think about dating again?"

Jou didn't want to. He didn't think he could go through all of it over again after Hana. He knew Yugi meant well, and only wanted the blonde to be happy. But He really didn't think he was even ready to date again. It had been so long. The pleading look from Yugi made the blond weak.

"I'll think about it."

Yugi smiled.

"That's all i'm asking for."

He bent down to give Yugi a quick hug before leaving the shop. Yugi watched and the car drove away. Locking the door and turning off the lights.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **thats the end of the first chapter! Yugi is a precious cinnamon roll that only wants his bff to be happy! we must protecc him! T-T Jou's baby mama was an original character with a basic ass name, cuz i am unoriginal at giving names. Sorry *sweatdrops* i hoping to for a least 10 thousand words for the first chapter, but i kinda went over that hehehe. All well can't sacrifice quality for quantity, amirite?!**

 **If you wondering Isis's performance was inspired by Beyonce's 'sweet dreams' live performance in Glastonbury. Watch it on youtube, you won't regret it. Plus i think Isis is like the Beyonce of Yugioh. FIGHT ME. And her and Mai are destined to run the world together. And yeah she named her club after Mai's favorite duel monster. lol but don't go looking for any card games in this fic.**

 **The inspiration for Dancer!jounouchi is burlesque the movie, coyote ugly, and YANIS MARSHALL, BECAUSE HE'S BEAUTIFUL AND CAN DANCE FLAWLESSLY IN HEELS. HE SLAYS. I do not own the songs listed in this fic. they were jusy used to help set the mood of the fic.**

 **This will be a slow burn fic, with angst, romance, and a bit of drama. But not too much. I like happy endings. pairings are, puppyshipping, i couldn't find a ship name for Isis and Mai so they will be known in this fic as Goddess-Shipping, unless someone knows their actual ship name!? TELL ME! Future puzzleshipping. and Idk who else for now. i'm open to taking suggestions!**

 **Like i said before this fic was inspired and dedicated to my late cousin. So this fic holds a special place in my heart. any mistakes are my own. If i got anything wrong, like school things, or how certain holidays are spent in japan, let me know! and feel free to correct. but don't get crazy! I'm definitely not the best writer but i love doing it. Please leave a review if you liked it!**

 **LOVE, sancha**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** **: wish i could whip out these chapter faster for you guys but im slightly lazy and kinda scared that the chaps suck. Also all assumptions about Shizuka is correct, she is jou's daughter not his sister in this universe.**

 **song(s) for chapter**

 **Count on me - Bruno mars**

 **you forever - kino**

 **work it - franky fade**

 **light it up - Honey C.**

 **broken clocks - Sza**

 **wild thoughts - dj khaled ft Rihanna & bryson tiller**

 **when we - tank**

 **Disclaimer** **: Still don't own Yugioh. But imma still write my fave characters in gay relationships. *sips tea* yeah girl. songs belong to their respective owners I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. and are only used to set the mood in this fic. music helps me write, so if ya want post a song you love down in the comments so i can check it out! I would love to know what you all listen too!**

It was early morning as Jou laid sprawled on his queen sized bed, snoring lightly. Blanket tangled and twisted around his lanky form. He was slowly coming into a groggy state of consciousness, when he felt the bed jostle slightly, but refused to fully wake up. His eyes opening and closing, as the movements on the bed continued. Small whimpers were heard, but went unnoticed by the slumbering blond. Jou, stubbornly turning over in his sleep. Wrapping the blanket around himself.

He felt something prodding at his back. Groaning, he cracked an eye open, Looking over his shoulder; to find his daughter staring at him with her big brown eyes. Her hair was sticking up in all directions, cheeks rosy, and her small mouth formed in a pout, whinning at him. Though he had been so rudely awakened by his toddler; he couldn't find it in his heart to scold her. Her pouting face was way too cute. He yawned loudly, not bothering to get up right away. Much to his little one's dismay.

The toddler prodded at him some more, complaining in grumpy baby mumbles. Jou tried not to laugh when he turned to face her. Little hands immediately going to his face; pinching at his cheeks, and pulling at his hair. He snorted pushing them away and seeing Shizuka puff out her cheeks in childish anger.

"Daaaa…"

"What? What do you want, runt?"

Jou asked tiredly rubbing at his eyes. Shizuka climbed onto his stomach pushing her face close to his.

"Dada up...up"

She begged him while poking his face. He sighed, moving her hands away from his face.

"Shizuka, stop. Daddy's tired."

The toddler whined at him. Jou looked at his alarm clock for the time, groaning when it read 8:30 in the morning. He looked back at the toddler laying on his chest with a flat look. Which she was immune to, it seemed.

"Babes, it's way to early for daddy to be up."

He muttered tiredly to his child. Shizuka seemed unfazed by his statement; just contnuing to whine. He covered his eyes with his arm, sighing loudly. He really didn't want to get up; still exhausted from the night before, his body and feet aching. It was momets like these, that he wished Shizuka wasn't such an early riser. He was not a morning person, at all. She probably got that from her mother, he thought. He contemplated how much longer he could lie in bed before his daughter threw a fit.

The answer; not long. As if on cue she gave a loud pitiful whine, dropping her head and small body on his chest. He couldn't stop the sleepy smile that crept on his lips. He chuckled, patting her on the back. His child was definitely a brat, but he loved her anyway.

"Alright brat. Daddy's up, jesus…."

He muttered sitting up, stretching his arms and back. Her whole demeanor suddenly changed; now smiling and giggling, clinging to the blond. Jou gave her a good morning kiss on her chubby cheek, the toddler squealing in happiness. Ruffling her already messy hair. He gave an adoring laugh when she mushed their noses together; their special way of showing affection. He wrapped her up in his arms, hugging her close.

"Morning punk!"

"Dada! up up!"

"Yeah yeah...daddy's finally up."

Picking the toddler up he waltz to the decent sized kitchenette in their upgraded apartment. The cool tile under his bare feet waking him up even more. They had moved out of their old run down apartment; once Jou had made enough money working at lady harpy, to rent an apartment in a better neighborhood. Now, they resided in a two bedroom apartment, with a big living room and a full bath.

He set Shizuka in her high chair, quickly making her a sippy cup full with milk to drink; while he got to work on making breakfast. He frowned when he opened the fridge, finding it slightly bare. He had very little to work with for breakfast. Remembering that they hadn't gone shopping in a week. Jou had gotten busy with work, then Shizuka had gotten sick on him a week ago, bearly now recovering. His dad had taken some time off off his job, to watch Shizuka. And then his car had broken down on him.

There had been so much going on, that shopping had gotten pushed to the bottom of the list. Jou shrugged, taking out what they had to make a decent breakfast. Deciding he would go grocery shopping after they ate. He had nothing better to do until work later on, anyway. He hummed along to the music quietly playing on his bluetooth speaker. Looking back to check on Shizuka from time to time. Laughing when he would find her bobbing her head to the music. He would nod at her and wink, making the toddler giggle.

He had just gotten done dishing up the plates, when his dad walked into the kitchen. Still dressed in his sleeping clothes. A plain white tank, and plaid sleeping pants. His long shoulder length blond hair tied in a low ponytail. A five o'clock shadow covered his well defined jaw. He gave a lazy smile to them.

"I thought I heard you guys. Good morning, son."

Jou smiled putting a steaming plate of scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon where his dad usually sat. He motioned for the older man to take a seat. He set another plate on Shizuka's high chair, with eggs, and strawberry slices.

"Morning, pops."

He sat down thanking his son for the meal. Shizuka gave a high pitched good morning to her grandfather. Making the older man laugh and smile at her, adoringly. He dramatically slapped his hands to his cheeks as if he was partly surprised, eyes comically wide.

"Oh! How could I forget to say good morning to you? Good morning, beautiful!"

He gushed pinching her nose. Shizuka clapped her hands, giggling. Soaking up all the attention like a sponge. Though she was rather shy with his friends, she loved being doted over. Jou supposed it was his fault; as he loved spoiling her with affection. Not that he really cared anyway, she was his princess. And he doubted his father cared either.

"Love you gwampa!"

Shizuka said with stars in her eyes. The older man cheesed at that, giving a hearty laugh. A big hand ruffled his baby's locks, moving down her face to caress her chubby cheek.

"Yes! Grandpa loves you too! Your so smart!"

Jou chuckled at their love fest while he ate. It was always amusing to see Shizuka have his dad completly wrapped around her fingers. It was even more so; when a six foot male, who was built like a tank, talk in high baby talk. It never failed to make the blond laugh at how ridiculous he looked. He watched in comfortable silence. A wistful look on his face.

"How was work?"

His dad asked once he was done swooning over his granddaughter. Jou shrugged as he shoves eggs into his mouth. He was always a quick eater; a result of never having enough food growing up, and eating whatever he could quickly when he had any. He chewed on a piece of bacon absentmindedly.

"Busy as usual."

"Must'a been, ya look worn out. You kinda got bags under ya eyes too."

He teased the younger blond, dodging a piece of egg Jou flung at him. The older man snorted, going back to his own meal. Shizuka smiled at them happily munching on her eggs, and strawberries. Jou huffed at him.

"You try dancing in tight ass clothes and high heels for hours, and see how you like it!"

Jou grumbled finishing off his breakfast. His dad choked on a laugh.

"Hell no! have you seen me? I doubt anyone would want to see this in heels and booty shorts! Plus, I like having all my toe's."

Jou's face scrunched up at the thought.

"Ew, I think ya right about that one."

"I ain't pretty like you. So I don't think I would make much. Probably scare everyone away.''

"Yeah, plus they probably don't want some _old man_ shaking his junk in tights, anyway."

Jou said with a snarky smirk his eyes alight with mirth when his dad sputtered. A horrified blush staining his whole face and neck. His dad was sensitive about his age. Which Jou took advantage of. But only to tease.

"Hey!"

"Strike a nerve?"

Jou fluttered his lashes innocently.

"S-shut up."

Jou cackled evilly. His dad just rolled his eyes at him, muttering something under his breath. Jou was pretty sure he heard 'asshole', but he only grinned. Getting up from his seat, he started on cleaning up the mess he made while making breakfast. Wiping down the counters and stove. He piled up the dishes up, filling the sink with water, and got to work. Chatting with his father about little things.

He talked about Yugi setting him up for another blind date. His dad was not entirely surprised by it. He somewhat agreed with Yugi; and thought Jou should start dating again. Jou just shrugged, refusing to comment further on it. Instead, focusing on scrubbing a pan with enough pressure to get the caked on eggs off it.

"So nothing else interesting?"

Jou paused in his scrubbing looking over his shoulder at his dad.

"Why are you asking?"

He rose from his seat and over to the sink. Handing over his dirty dishes to Jou. Leaning against the counter crossing his arms. Giving his son a sort of shy expression.

"I dunno. Just thought i'd ask. I never know what you are up too These days. Your always busy working, and I just been missing talking to ya is all."

Jou's heart warmed at his dad's honesty. It Hadn't always this easy between them. Their relationship had been very strained in the begining; but it wasn't entirely his dad's fault. The man had suffered a nasty divorce, after finding out his wife was having an affair. She had left both he and his ten year old son without a second thought. That alone crushed his dad; so much so that he started drinking heavily to deal with the betrayal and heartbreak. Leaving Jou on his own, for days on end sometimes, and coming home wasted, broke from gambling.

He would get angry at the littlest things, threatened to throw Jou out multipul times, at ten years old. He didn't understand why his dad was being so hard on him at the time. He was only a kid. Over time he had grown to despise his dad, and avoided him when he was intoxicated, less he suffer through one of his dad's drunken rage's. He would spend all hours of the day out in the streets when his dad recovered after one of his nights out. Knowing it wouldn't be safe for him until nightfall; when the older man would be passed out from the alcohol, or out gambling. It had carried on like that for years.

And in those years he had skipped so much school, got mixed with street gangs, not caring about his own wellbeing. It wasn't until he met Yugi and the gang that he snapped out of his thuggish ways and started going back to school. Even while things were still bad at home, he always look forward to seeing his new friends at school. Things were fine for a while, until the whole pregnancy thing went down. When his dad stepped up and helped both he and his girlfriend at the time, he was baffled, a little suspicious, a little weary of his dad's sudden support.

It wasn't until after Hana left; that he finally asked his dad why he suddenly changed his ways. They had been siiting at their small table having coffee late at night. Jou had just gotten an infant Shizuka to sleep after feeding her, But he couldn't go back to sleep himself. The older man was quiet for a long time before answering him. He told him that when he saw Jou torn in fear and frustration he saw himself in his eyes. He had also gotten Jou's mother pregnant early, he saw the same fear that he went through. It had crushed him; because for the first time in a long time he saw his son, scared and alone.

All the bad things that he had done to jou came rushing at him in that moment, he was ashamed. It was then that he decided that he get his shit together and help his only child, like a good parent would. It wasn't easy; but being a recovering addict is never really easy. Most days were hard but he hung in there as much as he could. He went to every AA meeting, he saw a therapist two times a week. And he did it all for his son and granddaughter. Jou had cried that night; embracing his father and thanking him for everything. His father didn't say anything back, just held on and smiled. Slowly they had started to mend their broken bond. His dad was now three years sober and happy. Jou was so proud of his dad. He had come a long way to be where he's at now.

He put a hand on his dad's broad shoulder squeezing it gently.

"I know it's been crazy for a while. I promise to make more time for you and Shizuka. In fact; Mai and Isis invited us over for dinner next week. We planned on having italian. Think ya can wait that long for a proper conversation?"

His dad's face beamed at that and ruffled his hair.

"I think i can manage that, kiddo."

"Cool, now get outta here! I got a kitchen to finish cleaning."

His dad gave him a quick half hug and left him to it. Jou shook his head turning his attention back to the dishes. Jou thought over his dad's earlier question, while scrubbing away at a dish. Did anything interesting happen last night? He really couldn't recall at the moment. He always got caught up in in his work, and drinking while working didn't help either. He rinsed the plates putting them to dry in the dish rack. He was just about to grab the pans to rinse, when a sudden memory flashed cold blue eyes in his mind, startling him. He dropped the dishes making a loud bang ring out when it hit the sink. His whole body frozen.

"Is everything okay in there?"

His dad called from the living room.

"A-ah oh yeah! i just dropped a pan is all."

He said back his heart hammering away in his chest. His face flushed as the memories slowly came back to him. His eyes wide in horror. He had run into _seto_ last night at the club. Seto had seen him at the _club. Seto_ had _seen_ what he was _wearing AT THE CLUB._ Holy fuck.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod no no no…."

He quietly panicked to himself. How in the hell did he forget that he had seen his high school bully at his job!? God kaiba must have gotten a kick at seeing him dressed like that. He even accused the blond of being a sex worker! Jou bristled at that particular thought. Remembering how Kaiba stared at him coldly in disdain and what seemed like slight curiosity. He even called jou a mutt! Jou angrily rinsed the rest of the dishes and emptied the sink of water.

"Stupid fucking money bags mmrrmphhhh…"

Jou took a deep calming breath as he dried his hands off. Why the hell was he getting angry about? So what if Kaiba learned where he worked? He definitely had no right to judge, he didn't know anything. He didn't know how hard Jou had worked in order to make sure he could provide for his family. The nights he cried in pain when Isis worked him. He would go home with bleeding feet and pain in places he never knew could hurt. He busted his ass day and night to become one of the best dancers. And when he wasn't busy practicing, he was studying.

He kept his grades up so he could graduate in time, and raise his daughter while doing it. It was so hard at times, he would sit and watch Shizuka sleep and wonder how in the hell he was gonna make it. But by the grace of god and sheer will, he managed. And he was so goddamn proud of it. He wouldn't let Kaiba's words fester and bother him. He had _nothing_ to be ashamed of. He nodded to himself, and with that, tossed thoughts of the CEO out of his mind.

He got Shizuka out of her high chair, clearing off her mess. He wondered into the living room. His dad was seated in his favorite recliner, flipping through the tv channels. He wouldn't be working tonight so he had babysitting duty, while jou would be at work later on.

"I'm heading out to go shopping, We're Low on food. Do you need anything specific from the store?"

Jou asked rocking from foot to foot with Shizuka on his hip.

"Nah, just make sure you grab some extra apple juice."

Jou smirked at the older man.

"You and Shizuka go through so much apple juice, it's ridiculous."

He looked to jou with a straight face.

"It's fucking delicious."

Jou chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder if I have two kids instead of one."

He teased lightly. His dad narrowed his eyes at him playfully.

"Excuse me? I'm a grown ass man."

"Could of fooled me."

Jou said as he walked back to his room to get ready. He took a quick shower, making sure to wash Shizuka as well. He threw on a pair of light wash jeans, with ripped holes on the legs. A red sleeveless hoodie, and put his hair in a messy half bun again, a few loose strands framing his face, finishing off his look with black Nike sneakers.

He put Shizuka in a floral pink top, and baby jeans, with matching pink sandals. Puttting her hair in a high ponytail, and a flower headband. Smiling at how adorable she looked. He couldn't believe she was all his! He snatched the toddler up and peppered her face with kisses. She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, mushing their faces together.

He grabbed his satchel that doubled as a diaper bag, heading out of the apartment with a skip in his step. Today was gonna be a good day, he could feel it!

 _ **WE MADE SOMETHING OUT OF NOTHING…**_

The supermarket was busy as he stepped through the doors instantly feeling the cool air. brush over him. Grabbing a cart he quickly placed Shizuka in, moving quickly to aisle's. Occasionally, he would get stopped by women who were shopping, and praise him on how adorable his daughter was. Jou just lightly blushed, rubbing the back of his head, smiling shyly at the compliments. After thanking them he continued to hunt down essentials for his home, whistling a tune under his breath. Taking his time browsing at different products.

After a while later into shopping Shizuka started to become antsy, begging for Jou to pick her up. He quickly pulled out his phone and clicked onto youtube, putting on a episode of the backyardigans to distract her while he shopped. He smiled when her eyes widened when she heard the familiar theme song, as he handed the phone to her. with his daughter now completely distracted, he went back to shopping.

He was heading to the fresh produce aisle when he heard someone call out his name, startling the blond a bit. He saw a young man with long black hair jogging over to him, with a wide smile. It was only when the teen was close enough that jou recognize who it was. A surprised but happy smile over took his face.

"Mokuba!"

Jou said as Mokuba finally caught up to him giving the boy a quick hug, Mokuba returned the hug laughing. Jou pulled back taking a good look at the now teen. He had gotten taller; his hair was still a long wild black mess. His eyes thought still big, had slanted just the tiniest bit. His face was no longer rounded with baby fat, but sharp and angled. He also noticed how muscled he was. Jou had to admit he was a bit impressed.

When he was a teen; he was tall as a weed but lacked any real muscle. He was glad that Mokuba grew into his body. He looked good. Jou shook the teenager by his shoulders as he spoke in a cheerful tone.

"It's been a long time buddy! how are you?"

"I've been good! Just going to school and working for Kaiba corp when I have the time. Though big brother wants me to finish school. But I don't really see the point, I already know i'm smarter than everyone at school."

Jou stilled at the mention of the older kaiba but shook it off. If it was one thing Seto did right; it was raising his younger brother. Jou knew that Mokuba was kaiba's world, the only person he really ever cared about. And even though Kaiba was a dick most of the time; his younger brother was a complete opposite, he was a good kid with a big heart, and smart as hell too. He knew for a fact that the kid didn't even need to go to school, but he did anyway because Kaiba knew what was best. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Seto just wanted Mokuba to be a regular kid. But honestly that was just a guess on his part, he could never really read the older Kaiba; not that he wanted too anyway. He could suck a dick for all Jou cared.

"Hey, it's always good to finish school."

"Yeah I guess… just wish big brother would stop bugging me about it."

"Hey, ya brother may be a jerk but he's smart. He's just looking out for ya."

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. His eyes caught Shizuka sitting quietly in the cart. immediately his face lite up.

"Who is this?"

He asked curiously as he wandered closer to his daughter. Jou smiled patting Shizuka on her head. She looked up at him and noticed Mokuba staring at her. She squeaked and hid her face behind the phone in her hands. Mokuba cooed at her.

"This is shizuka, my daughter."

Mokuba's reaction was comical as his dark orbs widened, flabbergasted. He looked at him, then Shizuka, then back at him. Jou just raised an eyebrow at the teen. When the shock finally wore out he shouted.

"She's your kid?! I didn't know you had a kid! when did this happen? How old is she?!"

He asked all at once eager to know everything.

"She was kinda a surprise, but she's the best thing to ever happen to me. She's three"

He said proudly bending down to kiss the crown of Shizuka's head. Shikuka giggled at his affection, Mokuba squealed at their display, his eyes shining.

"She's so adorable!"

Mokuba smiled widely at the toddler.

"Hi shizuka! I'm mokuba, but you can call me mokie if you want! I'm an old friend of you dad!"

Shizuka stared back at the raven, her cheeks flushing. She whimpered and hid her face in jou's stomach. Mokuba looked a bit heart broken by her reaction to him, he clearly loved kids. Jou just smiled at the both of them.

"She's a little shy around new people."

mMkuba was smiling again straightening up.

"Haha I guess you're right! Hey, we should hang out soon. I would love to catch up with the whole gang."

"Yeah! I'm sure everyone would love to see you."

Mokuba nodded quickly taking out his cell phone.

"Here let's exchange numbers, so we can set something up later. Unless we can hang out later on today?"

He could hear the hopeful tone in the ravens voice. Jou finished putting his number in mokuba's cell. Mokuba quickly sent a text to the blond so he could just save his number that way.

"Ah, Iwould so love too, mokuba. But I got to work later on, sorry bud."

"That's okay, just make sure to message me, or something when we can get together."

"You got it buddy."

Mokuba quickly clicked the camera app and held his phone towards Jou and Shizuka.

"Smile! I need a contact photo."

Jou quickly bent down to shizuka, pointing for the toddler to look at the camera. Mokuba snapped the photo and giggled showing him the photo.

"You guys are seriously so adorable."

Jou rubbed his nose grinning.

"Aw thanks. So what are you doing in the store?"

"We ran out of ice cream at the house, so i came to pick up some more. Plus I was kinda bored."

"Ah, i see."

A buzzing caught Mokuba's attention, his phone being the culprit. He checked the message and clicked his tongue. He quickly typed out a reply to the text. Shoving the phone in his back pocket.

"I have to get going, big brother is wondering where I went to. You get kidnapped over a dozen times and suddenly you're a target for ransome. I swear he acts like i _want_ to get taken."

Mokuba says dryly. Jou snorts at his comment trying his best not to break out into hysterical laughter, because of course Mokuba would say something like that.

"Well i mean, you did get abducted a lot."

"It's not _my_ fault. I'm just sitting there minding my own damn business, and next thing i know i'm being _took._ it's wild."

Jou couldn't help it as a laugh slipped out of his mouth, doubling over, Mokuba joining him. Jou wiped a tear away from his eye. Once they recovered from their outburst mokuba spoke.

"Did you want a lift home? That's a lot of food you got there."

Jou's cart was filled to the brim with food and necessities for the house.

"Nah, I don't want to impose, i have a car, but it kinda messed up on me a few days ago. I usually call a cab anyway."

"Nonsense! You aren't imposing if I'm offering the ride. Come ooon pleeeeaassse!"

He begged the blond with his eye's. Jou rolled his brown eyes at the teen in good nature.

"Well, since you offered. I guess it would be rude of me not to accept."

"Yeesss!"

Mokuba jumped in victory making the blond shake his head fondly.

"Cool! Let me just grab my ice cream and then we can go! Did you finish all of your shopping?"

"I just got to grab a few things from the produce aisle and i'm all done."

"Okay, then let's go!"

"Lead the way, buddy"

 _ **WE MADE SOMETHING OUT OF NOTHING…**_

The blond really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw the kaiba's familiar driver waiting outside of the store for them. He raised one eyebrow at the blond, while they made their way over to the car. Mokuba quickly explained to Isono what was going on; the man just nodded and assisted in putting the groceries away. They climbed into the car and left. They made idle chatter in the car, catching up on everything they could think of, while Jou gave directions to his apartment. Mokuba made a confused face when they passed by his old place.

"You don't live at your old apartment anymore?"

Jou shifted as he rubbed Shizuka's back.

"Nah, moved out a few months after Shizuka was born."

"Where do you live now?"

"We're actually pulling up to it here."

Mokuba looked out to the window and was awed by what he saw.

"Woah, you live here now?"

Mokuba said surprised as they pulled up to Jou's apartment building. It was a moderately sized three floor apartment residence. The grass was freshly cut and there were nice plants surrounding the sky blue building.

"Yeah I had to get out of the ghetto; i didn't want to raise Shizuka in a neighborhood like that. She deserves better."

He looked down at his lap where Shizuka lied, sleeping on him.

"I can understand that…."

Mokuba gave a curious look to the blond, tilting his head to the side, as if he was thinking about asking the blond something.

"So where's her mom? You didn't mention her at the store."

Jou didn't answer at first, his face taking on an uncomfortable expression. He was hoping that mokuba wouldn't ask him, but he knew it would come up eventually. And it's not like mokuba really knew his situation.

"I'm a single parent."

Was all he was willing to say to the teen on the matter. Mokuba paled.

"Oh...I-i didn't-i mean...im sorry."

Jou just gave a 'what can you do' shrug.

"It's life kid."

"I guess. I'm really sorry jou. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. You didn't know."

Mokuba nodded. They both got out of the car so they could unload the trunk. They made their way to the second floor where Jou's apartment lied. He quickly unlocked the front door entering. Mokuba observed the apartment with open curiosity.

"Wow this place is really nice, jou!"

Jou smiled at the teen.

"Thanks bud."

They spent the next ten minutes going back and forth from the apartment and the car, carrying groceries. Mokuba even staying to help put away the food, which Jou appricieated. When Mokuba's phone buzzed again with another message he checked it, frowning and rolling his eyes dramatically. Jou guessed the elder Kaiba was getting more worried, or just nagging. Probably the latter. Mokuba gave him a rueful look.

"I have to get going, but I had tons of fun! Message me?"

Jou gave the teen a hug and agreed. With a final wave goodbye mokuba left the apartment. He chuckled to himself as he went to check on his napping toddler. She was sprawled on his bed cuddled in her favorite blanket. He gently sat on the bed, leaning close to Shizuka. He caressed her cheek lovingly as she lightly snored. It was already one thirty, in the afternoon. A knock on his door was heard. His dad popping his head in through the door.

"Hey."

"Hey, pop."

"Was there anyone here earlier? I was in the shower when i heard you got back."

Jou nodded.

"Yeah, I ran into an old friend of mine. He offered us a lift home since my car is still at Honda's shop."

"Well that was incredibly nice of him. Invite him over sometime for dinner."

"Sure."

Jou yawned laying back on his bed. The older man looked fondly at his son and granddaughter.

"You look tired, you should take a nap. Probably do you some good before you head out later."

Jou nodded eyes already drooping, he cuddles closer to his daughter and pulled a blanket over them both.

"I'll have something made when you both wake up. Night son."

"Night pop...love you…"

"Love you too, kiddo."

Jou was out like a light snoring slightly. The older man chuckled and closed the door quietly behind him.

 _ **WE MADE SOMETHING OUT OF NOTHING…**_

Jou arrived at the club early at 7 o'clock. Isis usually liked to have a mini rehearsal on saturdays because they were the busiest for them. He walked into the club, his heels clicking against the floor. He was dressed in high waisted leggings, and a tied crop top, his usual work out clothes. The bar staff were busy going through inventory and stocking the liquor for tonight. while wait staff wiped down the bar and tables. Rex, their sound guy/DJ was busy testing all the lights and speakers making sure everything was working. The DJ bobbed his head as Honey c's 'light it up' filtered through the speakers; giving the club a chill vibe.

Isis was on the stage with a group of dancers, going over a few routines. She was dressed in black spandex shorts and an oversized t-shirt, and 6-inch ankle boots. Her long hair flowing freely. The dancers were also dressed in similar exercise attire. Jou waved to her as he approached. Isis smiled and gave him a nod. She pointed where her fiance was, so Jou could be informed for what he needed to do. He gave her a thumbs up, going to where his blond friend was at. Mai was sitting at a table close to the stage with her band mates. She was going over the list of songs for the routines they would be performing later, making a few key adjustments for a couple songs.

He called out to the blond woman smiling when she looks up at him. She returns the gesture and beckons him over. The band members greet him. They were all dressed in black and leather, looking like the next hottest rock band.

"Hey what's up guys!"

"Nothing much, just going over the usual."

A short man who scarily resembled Yugi said. Like seriously, the dude could be his best friends twin. His way more intimidating, muscled, deep voiced, twin. His hair was all black, except for a few bangs which where a bleach blond, and he kept the rest of his hair tied back in a high ponytail. He had numerous piercings on his face, and his arms and upper chest were covered in tattoos. Yami atemu was certainly an interesting individual. At first glance, he kinda looked like an asshole, with his resting bitch face and intimidating aura, But he was actually a pretty chill and goofy guy; who enjoyed meme's way too much, and was a proud single gay father to 7 fat cats (his actual words not jou's. it was also his bio on instagram and tumblr)

Jou so wanted him and Yugi to meet one day; just to see their reaction to each other. Jou bet it would be epic as fuck.

"Miss star over here is being unfairly picky tonight with the music."

A bleach blond haired man with bronze skin said. Mai threw her pen at him, which he ducked from. Mai frowning at him.

"Watch it Malik, while you may be Isis's precious baby brother, don't mean shit to me. I'll still whoop your ass."

Malik cackled at that.

"Isn't my sis-in law adorable Jou-kun?"

"Just cuteness wrapped up in glitter and cotton candy."

Jou said sarcastically. Malik burst out in laughter as did the rest of the band members, keith, bakura, otogi, Yami milly rocking randomly while yelling 'Oooouu'.

"Fuck all of you!"

Mai said rolling her eyes.

"Aaaww c'mon don't be like that! You know we all love your crazy ass."

"Damn straight you do! I'm the fucking best, remember that bitch's!"

"wHoOo you calling straight?"

"Not your gay ass, Yami."

"Best not be."

Yami said rolling his neck and popping his tongue.

"You see what I have to deal with?"

Mai said dramatically as she slumped in her chair, Looking very annoyed.

"Drama queen."

Otogi muttered. Mai just ignored him while she addressed Jou.

"You need to go see weevil. He's making adjustments and repairs to some of the costume's and he needs to take your measurements. After your done with that, Isis wants you on the stage for a quick rehearsal, you know the drill."

Jou nodded.

"Roger that, boss lady's wife."

Mai smirked at that as she watched Jou head into the direction he needed to go. Turning back to her band with slight annoyance, she huffed.

"Alright you whiny little whore's, let get back to the arrangements."

When 9:30 rolled around the club opened their doors for the crowd already waiting in line, the huge marquee lit outside, the red neon lights shining brightly. Isis had changed out of her previous attire, and was now dressed in high waisted black pants that flare out at the bottom, a navy racerback bralette, and a blazer over it. Her hair tucked to one side in big waves. As people milled through the entrance she greeted them. In no time the club was almost filled. People filled almost all the tables and private booth's. She watched in glee at the people chattering, smiling, ordering drinks, and enjoying the music. When she was sure that people were done coming in, she slowly made her way to the stage.

The clubs lights dimmed and a spotlight lit up the center stage. The people quieted down as they watched the tall egyptian woman make her way to the mic. She gave a dazzling smile.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to lady harpy. We are so pleased you have joined us tonight. I am your lovely hostess, Isis."

She bowed slightly to them, they clapped for her, and a few hooted.

"Please enjoy your time here, our bar is fully stocked and our band, and dancers are here to entertain you."

They let out a bigger cheer for that.

"Without further a due, welcome to lady harpy!"

She cued Rex to start the music. He smirked, pressing play with one hand, while one arm wrapped around his adorable nerdy husband. The beat to Sza's 'broken clocks' resonated through the whole club. The tall Bronzed beauty rocking her body to it, her eyes closed in serenity. The people nodding and shouting words of encouragment.

 _Run fast from my day job running fast from the way it was_

 _jump quick to a pay check running back to the strip club_

 _i'm never going back never going back no you can't make me_

She smiled when she heard them singing along encouraging them to sing louder with her, cupping an ear with her hand.

 _I've paid enough of petty dues I've had enough of shitty news_

 _I've had a thing for dirty shoe's since i was 10 love dirty men alike_

 _oooouu better day than yesterday._

 _oooouu i just take it day by day_

 _oooouu never hearing what they say_

 _oooouu i just do my waaayy._

 _c'mon let me hear you!_

She sang out the chorus along with the crowd.

 _please welcome the gorgouse Mai to the stage!_

Mai came strutting out in an outfit similar to her lover but in purple. Her hair pulled up in a slick high ponytail, the end of her hair curled. She smiled as she sang out the next verse, while sashaying to her lover. And accepting a quick kiss on her cheek from the raven. Isis winked, letting the blond take over as she left the stage. Mai watched with an adoring and lustful look.

 _Everyone please give it up to my beautiful fiance, Isis! I love you baby!_

Isis laughed when the people responded with loud cheering, she waved to them before disappearing into the back of the stage. Mai turned her gaze back to the audience.

 _Let's keep it going guys!_

 _ **W.M.S.O.O.N…**_

Seto had no idea why he was here. He had no idea why he gave that bouncer the fee to get in, why he walked down the hallway that lead to the club, And chose to sit closest to the stage. You would think that after the night before he would have stayed away. So why did he even come back? What purpose did he have here? The first time he entered the club, It had been by accident. He had been driving aimlessly around domino. It had been a rather stressful day at Kaiba corp, and he didn't want to go straight home yet, so he searched for somewhere to cool his head off.

He was just turning a corner when he stumbled on it. A bright marquee to a club caught his attention. What also caught his attention was how ridiculously long the line was. It intrigued him somewhat as he passed by. He only made it a block away before he had turned back. His curiosity getting the better of him. Had he known he would run into Jounouchi, he probably would have never set foot in there. Though he had to admit; seeing the blond dressed in his work attire had been...interesting, to say the least. Their little alteration had even been..fun.

He was a little disappointed that the blond didn't take him up on his offer to sit a chat, but he hadn't _really_ expect Jou to accept it in the first place. It seemed the young man still loathed him. Not that Seto cared at all. He will admit that he had been unnecessarily unkind to the mutt. But it was in the past; and he had matured since then, so he didn't see why they couldn't have a conversation. He wasn't the same Seto from high school. But he doubted the mutt would believe him. Even so, Kaiba was rather interested to know how the blond managed to get into this profession. He was sure it would be a crazy tale, and knowing that the blond would never tell him, had him feeling some type of way.

He wondered if the mutt would be working again tonight? Would he have the same reaction as the night before? Or would he ignore the CEO? He guess he would be finding out soon enough, so he tossed the tought of the blond aside. He flagged down a waitress to order a drink, he made sure to tip her well. He nursed his drink as he observed the club.

A heavy amount of people had arrived tonight and were already drinking, chatting while a rap song Kaiba had never heard before play. He noticed a couple woman from a few tables away were eyeing him with interest. They were fairly attractive, with long dark hair, curvaceous bodies, and their makeup expertly applied. He raised an eyebrow while he took a sip of his drink. Which was probably a bad decision on his part, as they giggled at him; thinking his reaction was a positive one. Kaiba mentally face palmed.

The girls gestured for him to come over to their table, with teasing smiles. Kaiba felt his body shudder. Thankfully the club lights dimmed shadowing his figure from the women. A spotlight was lit on the stage. He was shocked when he saw a familiar egyptian woman sashay onto the stage. Isis looked like she was the embodiment of sex appeal. She looked both professional and seductive. She began to speak into the mic. Seto learned that she was the owner of the establishment. He had to hand it to the woman, she knew how to run a successful business, if the number of bodies were anything to go by.

When the music started he noticed how the people reacted to her. He noticed how she interacted with them, how she included them in singing with her. She was amazingly talented, a natural performer. Everything about her just drew you in. If Kaiba hadn't known who she was, he would have thought her a famous singer. When she called out another familiar face, Mai Kujaku strutted on the stage singing the next verse. He was taken aback when they shared a kiss. He had always thought those two seemed very close. And now he knows why. The tall raven left the stage, leaving the audience in her lovers care.

 _Let's keep it going guys!_

 _Band!_

The song transitioned into a smooth latin rhythm as a set of dancers in colorful flowing dresses appeared on the stage. Mai had shedded her purple blazer as she danced to the beat. the lights dancing and shifting from purple, and red. Seto faintly remembers hearing this particular song on the radio once, but coulnd't recall the artist.

 _I don't know if you could take it know you wanna_

 _see me nakey nakey naked_

 _i wanna be ya baby baby baby_

 _spinning and it's wet just like it came from maytag_

 _White girl wasted in this brown liquor_

 _when i get like this i can't be around you_

Mai was perfectly in sync with the others as they performed the routine like they have done it hundreds of times. People were on the dance floor getting lost in the music, while others preferred to watch the blond on the stage. And as far as seto could tell all the dancers on the stage were female.

 _wild wild wild wild wild wild thoughts_

 _wild wild wild when i'm with you all i get_

 _is wild thoughts!_

Kaiba lightly tapped his hand on the table, actually enjoying the performance. He could tell they put a lot of effort into the routine, because not one of them was out of sync. Mai kept everyone enraptured with her voice and sultry looks. Kaiba was really impressed so far. When the song came to an end the audience clapped loudly, Kaiba following suit.

 _Everyone give it up to the first performance of the night!_

The DJ said as they made they're way off, another group took their place. This time it was a mixture of male and female dancers. But there was still no sign of the mutt. Seto just sat back and watched as the new dancers did a whole dancehall routine to Rihanna's 'work', and ordered another drink.

 _ **W.M.S.O.O.N…..**_

To say Seto was surprised that he didn't get up and leave after the first hour of being here; would be understatement. You see, Kaiba was much more of a recluse. He hated going to places that weren't home, or his company. He much prefered to stay home and work on projects in silence, away from other people. Besides his dear younger brother. Kaiba hated human interaction. He wasn't very good at convorsations, lacking in people skills. He found it pointless anyway. If they weren't interested in his work and future plans, why even bother wasting his time? But in the buisness world you had to be somewhat open to the public. And that included paparazzi taking picture's of him going to certain places.

But he never stayed for more than an hour, maybe even less. So when he was still sitting in his spot hours later, watching performance after performance, not once did he get up. He didn't know what it was about this place, but it never got stuffy or uncomfortable, and the need to leave never came. Maybe it was the alcohol? Or maybe the music? The atmosphere? He couldn't really decide, he just sat back comfortably in his seat, sipping his drink.

All thoughts of the blond mutt slipping from his mind as the time went on. The waitress came back and asked if he would like another drink. He ordered a regular water. He drove here himself, so he figured he should sober up some before going home. The waitress walked off to go get him his water. He quickly downed the last of his drink feeling the drink burn on the way down. He was pleasantly buzzed.

"Well this is certainly a surprise."

Kaiba looked to the direction the voice came from, to see Isis standing by his table, a kind smile on her face.

"Ms. Ishtar."

Seto adressed the egyption woman, politely. He quickly sat up i his seat, slightly embarrassed she had caught him off gaurd. Isis made a motion for him to stay as he was.

"I didn't come to interrupt you, just wanted to say Hello, Kaiba-san. It's been a while."

He nodded.

"It has."

Seto motioned for her to take a seat.

"Please sit."

Isis smiled and agreed to sit in the empty seat across from the brunette. Seto was a little distracted at how beautiful the female was. He had always noticed she was pretty, but seeing her up close, dressed as she was, and her makeup flawless, was a lot to take in. Had he been a lesser man; he would of been panting with his eyes wide open. The waitress was back giving him his water, surprised to see her employer sitting at the table. Isis greeted her by her name and politely asked for drink. The waitress nodded happily, running quickly to get the drink.

"So, what brings a successful businessmen like you here?"

"Am I not allowed to enjoy entertainment like any other person?"

Kaiba said with one raised brow. Isis gave a smirk, tilting her head.

"I never said you weren't allowed. I'm just merely curious. I never really took you for the clubbing type, you seem far too reserved for a place like this."

She simply stated while giving him a rueful smile. She wasn't wrong about that, kaiba really wasn't a clubbing type of person.

"How observant of you."

He commented plainly taking a drink of his water. The waitress finally made her way back with Isis's drink; the bronzed beauty thanked her employee before sending her off.

"But really, what brings you to my nick of the woods, Kaiba-san?"

"Just Seto is fine...I drove past here one night, and on a whim i decided to...observe it. As you stated, i'm not one for the clubs, but something about this place peaked my interest."

Isis hummed with a proud smile.

"And what do you think?"

"It's...different, in a good way, i suppose. But i wouldn't really know, i don't go out much."

"I see."

Isis rose from here seat, drink in her hand.

"Well I think i have imposed on you for long enough. Please enjoy the rest of your night, Seto. And should you decide to come back, we'll always have a seat for you."

"Thank you, Ms. Ishtar."

She stuck out her hand to the brunette, which he took politely, her hold on his hand soft but firm.

"It's Isis. As long as you are here, we are friends."

She said with a dazzling smile. Seto nodded his head at the raven haired goddess. With one last smile to the CEO she strolled away into the crowd. Seto turned his attention back to the stage, the dancers were just ending their performance. The large curtain closing. He clapped along with the rest of the audience, taking another drink of his water, the DJ spoke loudly over the mic.

 _Alright! Make some noise for that wonderful performance! Got me all hot!-but don't tell my husband-oh too late he's right here!-don't look at me like that bae, i was just playing!_

 _you know i love you~_

The crowd laughed along to his ramblings.

 _Anyway, all my single ladies make some noise in the building! Yeeeaaaah! Okaaay i see yall! well i hope you are ready cause we have a special treat for you tonight! ARE YOU READY!?_

The woman all cheered loudly.

 _Mmmhmmm! all you fellas be careful, cause its about to become a splash zone up in here! Ooooowww! Please give it up for our next performance! Yami! take it away!_

The club went completely dark a low beat floating through the club. The women shouted in anticipation, and crescendoing as the curtains opened to reveal scantily clad dancers, shadowed in a blue light, and mist. They slowly parted to reveal a short male dressed in all black, his hair tied up in a high ponytail with blond bangs framing his face. He wore a simple black wife beater and leather pants, and black timberlands. Tattoos covered his chest and arms. And black aviaters covered his eyes. A spotlight was shined on the male as he started to sing in a low seductive voice.

 _I like it when you lose_

 _I like it when you go there_

 _I like the way you use_

 _I like that you don't play fair_

He swaggered slowly up to the front of the stage, clearly confident in himself. He sang out to the woman in the audience.

 _recipe for disaster when i'm just tryna take my time_

He swung his hips slowly to the beat, earning moans and yells from the women.

 _Stroke is gettin deep and faster_

 _screamin like im outta line_

 _who came to make sweet love? Not me!_

He sang smugly waving his finger out to the crowd.

 _Who came kiss and hug? Not me!_

 _Whooo came to beat it up? rocky!_

 _And don't use those hands to put up those gates_

 _and stop me!_

The dancers started their slow sensual routine behind the short male, as his deep voice belted out the lyrics.

 _when we fuck!_

 _When we fuck!_

 _When we fuck!_

Pumping his hips vulgarly as the dancers grinding on each other. Kaiba has never in his life seen such a blantant display of sexuality before, and he was unsure how to feel about it. While he wasn't outright blushing, he felt a little unsettled as they carried on with the performance. The dancers moving to one side of the stage, moving together sensually before stilling. Slowly they moved to reveal a figure behind them. Seto's eyes widened when he saw just who it was.

Jou stood there alluringly, his long legs wrapped in tight black latex pants, and a glittering black top that tied around his neck and back, exposing the toned flesh of his back. His feet in 6 inch heels. Yami slowly slip off his aviaters, eyeing the blond playfully, biting his lip. He beckoned the blonde over with a finger. Jou gave a teasing smile to the other male as he sashayed his way over, swaying his hips, and running his hands down his body. Kaiba suddenly felt parched.

 _You love it when i lose it_

 _You love it when i go there_

 _You love the way i use it_

 _You love that i don't play fair_

Yami grinned, pulling the blond dancer close and running a hand down his waist. Jou smirked back at him wrapping both arms around the other male's neck. They moved together, hands roaming, faces pressed close together. Yami hiked one of Jou's long legs up, wrapping it aroind his waist. Hand squeezing the plush thigh.

 _You end up calling me master_

Yami purred into the mic as Jou danced around him, hands and body rubbing against him teasingly. Kaiba felt his heartbeat in his chest, feeling his body heat. He grabbed his water drinking it a little too fast, dribbling some on his shirt.

 _say this universe is mine_

 _When we're done it's a disaster_

 _End up like this every time_

Jou stood in front of him, his back facing the crowd.

 _Who came to make sweet love? Not me!_

The blonde hand his hands placed on each of the shorter males shoulders, as he swung his pert ass around slowly.

 _Who came to kiss and hug? Not me!_

 _Who came to beat it up? rocky!_

The blond slowly slid down the male's body sticking his ass out.

 _And don't use those hands to put up a gate and stop me!_

 _When we fuck!_

 _When we fuck!_

Jou twerked the latex pants making it hard for anyone to look away from his round ass. Kaiba felt like he needed an inhaler. The two danced on the stage hyping the other as Yami belted out the lyrics. The audience was so into the performance, a few even had there phones out, recording the two on the stage. They were probably recording it for snapchat.

Jou was all smiles as he lip synced along with yami, before suddenly jumping on the shorter man. Wrapping his legs around his waist, arms around his neck. Yami slightly crouching down, one hand around the blonds waist, holding tight. And they slowly grinded against each other, it basically looked like they were having sex standing up. The crowd ate it up, cat calling and shouting in gleeful shock.

Letting the blond down they broke out into a routine, yami grinding on him at certain points. They ended the song with their backs to each other, looking out to the people, Yami with a sexy smug smirk, arms crossed on his chest, and Jous with a sultry smile and one hand rested on his hip. People were out of their seats clapping and cheering or the two. Kaiba was still seated, frozen, unsure of what the hell he just witnessed. He couldn't take his eyes off of the pair. Yami and Jou broke out of character as they laughed giving each other a high five, and hugged.

 _WOOOOO! EVERYBODY GIVE IT THE FUCK UP! That's how we do it here at lady harpy!_

Jou waved out to the crowd eyes roaming around, Kaiba couldn't bring himself to look the other way, even when brown eye's locked on him. Jou froze, his bright smile dropping when he saw the CEO. Yami noticed, tugging on his hand whispering something only the blond could hear. Jou snapped out of his frozen state, smile back but not reaching his eyes like before. Saying something to the man. They both bowed and made their way quickly off, as the curtains closed again. Kaiba shook himself out of his daze, clearing his throat and adjusting his suit.

His face still feeling heated. Thinking it must still be the alcohol messing with him. He got up from his seat, quickly making his way to a bathroom. He walked to a urinal and relieved the slight pressure in his bladder. sighing in the peace and quiet, the music from the club a mere murmur. Once done, he washed his hands thoroughly. Splashing cold water on his face to get rid of the burning heat he still felt on his face. It helped a little at cooling him down. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror.

"What the hell is wrong with you…"

He muttered quietly to himself. He shook his head and grabbed paper towels to wipe off his face. He threw them away, calmly walking out of the restroom. He was still a bit buzzed so he would have to wait a little longer for the alcohol to wear off. But he could also call his driver, Isono, to come pick him up. But he really didn't feel like coming back to get his car in the morning. Kaiba sighed once more as he walked back to his table. he could figure this out once he was sitting down.

"Kaiba…"

A voice said from behind him. He stopped in his place. He knew that voice all too well. He looked over his shoulder to find the blonde there, arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

"Hello mutt…"

 **EDITED: 11/29/2018**

 **/HEY YALL! just letting you know im making some corrections to this chapter. I always get ahead of myself when i post a chapter, and forget to check for other mistakes, besides spelling. lol, but im going over this whole chapter to fix what i can on my own. My older brother usually beta's for me, but he's been super busy with work lately. So please excuse any mistakes you see, they will eventually be fixed. /**

 **Aaaaaaaannndd that a wrap for chapter 2! wooo it feels so good to have this out now. sorry for the very late update guys. And thank you to the people who reviewed. Yall are angels and i adore everyone of you! How was the chapter? did you like it? were the pairings in this chapter cute AF? is meme loving-tattooed-fat cat owning-sexual beast-yami as delicious to you as he is to me?! haha i hope you really loved him! I had hella fun writing him out of character. He's still kind and brave as ever, he's just a big old goof as well. chapter 3 will be out hopefully soon, if not look forward to an update close to christmas! so be prepared cuz SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN in chapter 3. looloolololololool ANY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. I AIN'T THE BEST WRITER BUT I LOVE DOING IT! OKUUURT!?**

 **PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ & REVIEW!**

 **LOVE, SANCHA**

 **YEAH GIRL.**


End file.
